The Stream's Hustler
by Stargirl143
Summary: This is based on Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja. The love interest here is Kazemasa Hattori Hanzo and is set in 2013. There is no fantasy aspect but it does twist history. I tried to write it in a similar style to the game so anyone can read it and feel like they are the MC. Kazemasa and the MC meet on the set of Deadliest Warrior, how could anything but adventure ensue?
1. Chapter 1

"God, why did I agree to this? I have no business being on a reality TV show!"

My mentor, Dr. Christophe Belair, chuckles softly. "It's an education program, _mademoiselle, _and young ones such as ourselves help boost the ratings." He seems to be beefing up his already enticeingly strong French accent, and we're not even in front of the cameras yet.

Despite my reservations, I chuckle too. "_Mademoiselle, _huh?"

Dr. Belair gives a quick shrug as we continue walking towards the studio. "Your pronunciation…it's getting better! I do wish you were fluent, that way you could speak French during portions of explanation, it'll intimidate those…those…"

I can tell he's trying to come up with an insult for our opponents (if you can call them that), but as always, is too distinguished to do so._ I love seeing him in this competitive spirit, makes me feel like we have more in common._

Well, more in common beyond our education background anyway. At 36, Dr. Belair is a world renowned linguist and French military history expert. As his protégé, I am following closely behind in his footsteps. At 27, I have a masters in linguistics and am about to finish a PhD in French history, and Dr. Belair often quips I shall overthrow him in his position of power someday. I highly doubt it, given his fluency in multiple languages beyond French and English (despite my degree I feel barely proficient in my native tongue) as well as mastery in horseback riding (which went hand in hand with military history). Never mind all the other ways he exceeds me; the important thing is he never makes me feel that way and is a wonderful teacher.

Well, if he can't come up with an insult, I may as well. "Dispense with the formalities while we can, those losers are going down!"

Dr. Belair gives a hearty laugh. "So simple, and so American. I often forget that behind that intelligence and poise, you can be quite animalistic."

I sigh. He never lets me forget that, despite being born in France like he was, I grew up in America. This is not a sore spot for me, I'm proud to be an American and this country afforded me many privileges. Normally, I'd respond to his ribbing in jest, but today I am not in the mood. France has always held a strange fascination for me, and today I have to throw down my intelligence on the "motherland" to educate millions then hopefully help win this fight. _A non-French French expert; I might as well draw a target on my back. Needless to say, I'm nervous. If calling someone a loser is animalistic, I'd hate to think what he'd say if I said worse._

I must have been lost in thought with a scowl on my face, because Dr. Belair said "But, when you think about it, loser fits…I hope to win as well!" He looked at me and smiled. Well, I had to smile back. He was so ruggedly handsome, and he'd fit in well with this _Deadliest Warrior _crowd. As such a popular TV show, I can't believe we got asked to be on! _Maybe this won't be so bad, maybe I won't make a fool of myself, and maybe someone will learn something from this._


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

We meet the host, get equipped for microphones, and are shown to our post. The set up is so that our weapons/armory table is behind us and a smaller table in front of it. The smaller table sports a banner in front declaring as to be the Anglo-French War. _Technically, many wars bear that name, but what the heck? We can specify during explanations. _We are surrounded by training zones for weapons testing and, of course, the main computer that will collect our data and decide who is the deadliest warrior.

I look across from us and about ten feet away is the other team's post. Their banner says Genpei War.

_I know nothing about it, this should be interesting._

Dr. Belair looks at their post as well. "I wonder…"

"What Dr. Belair?"

He rubs his chin and looks thoughtful. "I thought we were going to be given information about our opponents in advance. When the information never came, I started wondering who they'd pair us against. If who I think is going to appear behind that table, we are going to have an actual challenge in front of us."

He rubs his hands together. "I do love a good challenge, and it would be nice to see him again. He does good work."

_I have no idea who he's talking about, but I've never seen Dr. Belair express feelings that he's met his match. Normally his overconfidence comes off as pure arrogance._

The host walks over. "I just got through speaking with the other team, they'll be walking up shortly. When they do, we'll be filming both of you. This is the moment everyone first sees each other, so feel free to taunt however you see fit. It sets a good, competitive tone. After that, we'll film your introductions individually and then film you explaining the wars and the warriors within them. During that part, they'll be asking the questions we sent you. Some will be used for the show. Of course, you already know you'll be answering questions during demonstrations as well. Do you have any questions before we start?"

I smile. "No sir, thank you for your time!"

He smiles. "My pleasure. I look forward to working with you." He looks at Dr. Belair. "And you Doctor? Any questions?"

Dr. Belair nods. "May I ask who's about to appear? I want to make sure my opening look is antagonizing enough."

The host shakes his head. "You'll see soon enough. Don't worry, you'll have a chance to speak with them if you like. We'll have down time."

Dr. Belair raises an eyebrow. "I see."

I look at Dr. Belair. _What is going on?_

The host walks away. A stage hand shouts, "And we're rolling in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

I look at my notes in front of me and pretending I'm busy studying. Dr. Belair is doing the same. I then hear footsteps. I look up, ready to give them my best _it's on _face, but instead I feel my breath catch.

Walking towards the Genpei war post side by side are two distinguished and intimidating looking Japanese men. The older one looks to be about Dr. Belair's age, his hair is long and seems to flow behind him slowly, like he's in a shampoo commercial. He's wearing a black T-shirt and what look like black martial art pants. He stands tall and walks proud, a solemn look on his face but his eyes look gentle.

He's a sight, but the man next to him makes my heart skip a beat. He looks like my age. He's wearing the same pants, but his black shirt is sleeveless, and with good reason. He's sporting a pair of the nicest arms I've ever seen, beautifully toned and perfectly smooth. His hair falls around his head softly, seeming to spike out at the ends. His eyes are blue and piercing, like to deep blue diamonds that could cut through anything. He has a scar above and below his left eye, giving him a permanent touch of intimidation to match his stern expression. Their weapons table is set, but he has a sword strapped to his back, strengthening his air of robustness.

I don't know how long I've been staring at this man, but they're almost at their table. _Crap, the camera caught all of that, I need to save face. _

I straighten up and put my heads on my hips, gazing at them as if they are nothing more than mud on my shoes. I don't know what Dr. Belair is doing, but it doesn't matter. These men are firm, and as they reach their table, they simultaneously cross their arms.

_Edge: Genpei war._

"CUT!"

I drop my arms. The older Japanese gentleman does the same and smiles, but the other one keeps his arms crossed. I realize he's looking right at me. I can't do anything but stare back. His look remains stern, his eyes seem to be staring straight into the depths of my soul. My heart flutters.

We probably would have stayed like that, but the host's voice breaks the spell.

"Wonderful! We'll get a great opening from that. You guys can take some time to talk before we film your introductory poses."

I shake my head and look down. _Wow. I don't know what that was, but I want more._

Only now do I realize Dr. Belair is no longer beside me. He and the older Japanese gentleman have closed the space between the posts. Both bow at the same time towards each other, and they are clearly happy to see each other. _They know each other?_

"Yoshitsune-chan! It's great to see you again, it has been far too long!" Dr. Belair booms

The man smiles warmly "And you Christophe-chan, it has been indeed. This is a happy coincidence."

Dr. Belair turns towards me. "This is Dr. Minamoto Yoshitsune, world renowned samurai expert and Japanese war historian. Obviously, you know his specialty in history, but his weapon specialty is the sword." He looks back at the doctor. "And of course, it doesn't hurt that he's descended from royalty."

Dr. Minamoto Yoshitsune laughs and waves it off. "That is the finest introduction I could ask for Christophe, you flatter me. However, being squared off against you I have certainly met my match. I daresay your qualifications are even better than mine." He looks at the young man behind the Genpei war post and introduces Dr. Belair. The young man bows, then returns into his stern stance.

"Oh, but where are my manners?" Dr. Belair asks, then motions to me. I walk over and stand next to Dr. Belair.

"This is _, my colleague and protégé. Her doctorate is almost complete, and one day she shall usurp me with her superior intellect."

I blush. "Dr. Belair exaggerates. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Minamoto Yoshitsune."

The doctor smiles and bows towards me. "Please, call me Yoshitsune. The pleasure is all mine. Let me introduce you to my colleague and protégé."

As if on cue, the young man walks up and stands besides Yoshitsune.

"This is Kazemasa Hattori Hanzo, master of katana and direct descendent of the finest samurai warrior the Genpei war had. He knows more about the Genpei war than I do, and is a fine historian."

He looks directly at me. "You may call me Hanzo." His voice is deep and sultry.

I feel like I'm melting_. Brain and brawn. _

I smile at him. "It's nice to meet you Hanzo." I bow deeply, my face parallel with the floor. _I got this! Won't he love that I understand Japanese customs?_

I stand back up, still smiling. The look on his face is one of mild surprise. Yoshitsune chuckles, and Dr. Belair has a hand over his eyes.

I glance at them all, surprised. "What?"

Dr. Belair sighs. "We'll discuss this later _ma bichette_."

_Oh no, what did I do? He only calls me "my little doe" when he's worried about me, or extremely happy to see me…and he certainly doesn't look happy._

Hanzo's stern look has returned. "Yes…well, you'll have to excuse me, I have to prepare."

He walks back towards their post.

_Well, that was a major fail._

Dr. Belair and I return to our post as well. Team Genpei is filming their intros first, and Dr. Belair takes this time to tell me about bows. As it turns out, there's many different ways to bow in Japanese culture, and the bow I gave essentially doesn't exist.

"Too deep and too much like anime character bows." Dr. Belair had said. _How embarrassing._

"I didn't know! Shoot, no wonder they reacted the way they did."

Dr. Belair seems unconcerned. "Don't worry about it; knowledge of customs would be expected back in Kyoto obviously, but since they're visiting America I doubt they'll hold it against you. I learned all these customs long ago, and you have time to learn to if you want."

_For some reason, none of that makes me feel better._

I plop down into a chair. _How should I pose for this dumb introduction? This is my introduction into the world beyond academics, I can't do just anything._

I look back towards Team Genpei. It appears their introductions are finished, because the host is standing by the weapons table and speaking with Yoshitsune. Hanzo is standing close by, his sword still on his back. He seems to be listening attentively. _I wonder what they are saying._

A stage hand appears in front of our post. "While they film with the host, we'd like to ask you both questions and film the answers; your answers will be edited throughout the episode to explain things further. As you already know, not everything you say will be used."

Dr. Belair and I nod. _Showtime._

After hours of questions and explanations, it's looking like we're finally ready for the demonstration portion of the show. _I actually really enjoyed telling about French history during that time period. It's not my strength, but it went really well, and everyone seemed interested._

The minute we're back at our post, I can't help but look and see what our opponents are doing. Sadly, they aren't at their post. _Probably at one of the indoor test sites, there's so many of them!_

The host comes over. "I heard your interview went well, you're very eloquent apparently."

I smile. "I love my work, and I enjoy a crowd."

He nods. "We'll get some great snippets from that; we don't get many women at all on this show, I think you may be able to help expand our demographic."

"That would be great! I'm only sorry I don't get to partake in any of the weapons testing." I say. _Looking around, I'm wishing I was proficient in at least one._

"Me too, but of course you get to watch, and taunt if you desire."

I can't help but laugh at that. _ Do need to get some good ones in; they can't stay high on the intimidation scale the whole time._

"I came over here because we need to do your introduction, and then get some footage of you and Hanzo."

That grabs my attention. "Why of him and me?"

"When we found out Dr. Belair and Dr. Minamoto are friends, we thought it might be fun to get some footage of the both of them together, maybe put a twist on this episode, 'the friend is the foe'. It got even better when we found out they are mentors to you and Hanzo. Yet another twist: battle of the protégé. What do you think?"

_I have no idea what to think._

"We may use it, we may not, but the more we have to work with, the more creative we can be. They were thinking you and Hanzo could just kind of improvise, see what comes naturally."

_Hanzo and I? A segment together?_

I realize I need to say something to the host, who's waiting for a reply. "I can do that, no problem."

The host claps his hands. "Great, follow me."

I do. He takes me to a space on the other side of the studio, cameras lined up in a semi-circle.

"Why so many cameras?" I ask.

"That's so they can film you at every different angle quickly."

_I have always wondered which my best side is._

"Okay, stand in the middle of the cameras."

I oblige. I walk in and face the cameras. Much like the interview, I realize quickly that I like the attention the camera gives me. I look around. The host has wandered off, and I see no one. _Time to have some fun._

I strike a few poses. _I am a starlet, I am a scholar, I am a sinner, I am a saint, I am Joan of Arc. _

I giggle, this is fun. I twist a piece of my long, straight hair around my finger. It gives me an idea. I start to whip my hair back and forth, then tassel my hands through it. _Give me a head of hair, long beautiful hair...__I'm not a vain person, but I do love my hair. _I whip it around a few more time, and start to laugh.

_I wonder what Hanzo did for his intro. I wonder what they are expecting him and me to do together. Hmmm_,_ I wonder what I should do, or say. I haven't improvised anything in a long time, I wonder if I'll be any good._

"You'll be fine." says that unmistakable sultry voice.

I turn my head, and Hanzo is standing beside me. _Oh crap, I was talking out loud?_

His face is flushed. Beads of sweat glisten on his forehead, and he casually wipes them away. His color is returning to normal. _He must have been doing a demo._

I hope I'm not blushing. "Hi Hanzo, I believe they're filming my intro before our segment."

His face seems to flush again. "I think you just did."

Now I know I'm blushing. _They were filming that? Hanzo was watching? I was just joking!_

I scratch the back of my head. _Don't worry, they won't possibly use anything that cheesy._

I look at Hanzo, who looks back to normal. "Well then, on we go! This should be something, don't you think?" I ask.

He cracks his knuckles. "Not really, it's just one more segment they feel they need. I wish they'd stick with history and demonstrations only."

I'm taken aback by his bluntness. I look at his hands, which he's still messing with to get all his knuckles popped. They look strong, certainly hard working hands. _I wonder how they'd feel all over my body._

_Dang it! Where did that come from?_

He stops messing with his hands and sees I'm starting at them. "What?"

"You shouldn't do that, it's unhealthy. You'll grow up to have arthritis."

He looks at his hands. He entwines them, holds them away from his body, and pushes outwards.

POP POP POP POP POP!

He releases his hands and shakes them. "Good to go now."

_What a jerk. _"Fine, pop away, you'll have old man hands before you're 30."

He rolls his eyes. "You practice jujutsu and the katana everyday then tell me how to treat my hands."

I'm about to quip back when I realize I have no idea what a katana is. I look at the sword on his back.

I cross my arms and motion my head towards the sword. "You're supposed to take care of your hands. How will you wield that precious sword of yours otherwise?"

He looks over his shoulder, where the handle pokes out. "That's my katana. I already said that."

_THAT'S a katana? Shoot, I've been foiled again_

I search for something redeeming to say when he continues. "Let me guess," he pulls out the katana swiftly and holds it in front of him. "To you, this is a prop, right? A _Kill Bill _sword? Ha! You probably have no respect for this weapon beyond its cinematic value."

I know I've been zinged, but I can't stop staring at this katana. The long, silvery blade shines in the studio light. It commands power just by being out. I've always liked swords, and this one is unlike any one I've seen during my studies French history. _This is certainly not a toy, how dangerous it must be in the wrong hands, but even worse in the highly trained ones. Highly trained ones are holding it right now._

Hanzo looks over briefly. He then resumes facing his katana, seemingly a bit taken aback from the admiration I know I'm giving off.

"I can see you've never been so close to one before. Different in person, isn't it?" he asks.

"It's so…thin."

I cringe. _Could I have possibly said anything worse?_

His head whips towards me, the katana holding steady.

_This man could kill me in one swipe, why did I say that? I need to fix this._

"So why the katana?" is all I manage to come up with.

His eyes look at the katana, and then back at me. What happens next is over in the blink of an eye.

He grabs me, his right arm tight around my shoulders, and the katana is pressed lengthwise against my abdomen. It's so quick I don't have time to even react.

He brings his mouth up to my ear. "No one has ever earned the right to take a life," he whispers, his voice falls deeper than before, like a coin sinking through a wishing well. "but, if there is no other way, then you better be close enough to smell their blood."

I nod. _I've often thought the same myself._

My eyes look down at the blade. _I should be horrified right now, so how come I like this?_

I can feel the cool steel through my top. It feels good under these hot stage lights. I slowly run a fingertip down the length of the katana, and then cup my palm under the tip when I get to the edge. "_Je n'ai pas peur__...__Je suis né pour__faire cela__._" The French flows softly off my tongue, desire and intrigue fill my body.

I run a fingertip back up the length of the katana. _Power. Respect. Is this how every warrior who holds a weapon feels?  
_

I turn my head towards Hanzo, who's chin is basically resting on my left shoulder. Our lips are now just inches apart. He stares, making no effort to move. His eyes are like an ocean, and they pull me down hard. I feel a slow smile come across my lips. My eyes dance, daring him to show me a wicked promise.

He blinks, and the spell is broken. He lets go of me and rubs his eyes, the katana falls away from my abdomen. His hand moves away from his eyes, and he looks at the cameras with his stern expression.

"Enough." he mumbles, and walks out of the circle of cameras.

It hits me. Of course, t_hey were filming! Well, that was one hell of an improvisation._

No one has yelled "cut", but I walk out in the opposite direction of Hanzo. _ I don't understand what's going on, but I'm getting to the bottom of this._

"LOOK OUT!"

I freeze. I don't know whom that came from or whom it was intended for, but I sotp dead in my tracks. I hear an awful squeaking sound. I look up. One of the rows of stage lights is shaking. It wobbles back and forth, unsteady and clearly not able to stay up. The squeak upgrades into a screech, and a few sparks shoot out as the row begins to fall.

I can't do anything but stare as their brightness gets closer and closer.

And then, I see nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Responsibility

"What the…"

I can feel a decent amount weight on top of me. The studio is dimmer than before. I hear a slight ringing in my ears. I'm no longer upright, but instead flat on my back (which is starting to feel a little sore, thank goodness for all the cushion my behind has to offer). However, the biggest surprise to manifest through the settling dust is that the weight is not coming from the hard, metallic lights. It's coming from pure muscle, and perfectly toned arms are wrapped around me. I look at my chest, and there's Hanzo, nestled in my bosom.

_Hanzo saved me! I don't know where he came from, but he pushed me out of the way_. My arms, sprawled over my head, weakly move to touch him. _I need to thank him, see if he is alright…_

Hanzo's head pops up from my chest and he looks me square in the eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I see a glimmer of concern flash through his cerulean eyes. I try to process this as I gently rest my hands on his arms (gosh he has nice arms). "You…I…"

_God, why can't I talk? What an inopportune time to lose my voice!_ Suddenly, I hear a flurry of voices in the background:

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" "GET THE PARAMEDICS!" "WHO DID THE LIGHTING CHECK! "ARE YOU TWO OKAY?!"

_Oh, that's right, it's not just Hanzo and I here, it's a whole damn studio. A studio that just lost what I imagine to be very expensive lights. Of course there's a flurry…all of this had to of been a matter of seconds. Did someone say paramedics?_

And just like that, Hanzo's glimmer disappears and he seems to tighten beneath my touch.

Next thing I know, Dr. Belair is crouched by my side while a paramedic appears by my other side. As they appear, Hanzo slowly gets up and stands beside the paramedic, arms crossed. He has the same hard glance upon his face as he has had all day. The paramedic asks if I'm okay while Belair begins to softly stroke the top of my head.

"Sir, please step back, I need to make sure she's okay." I can't tell if he's talking to Belair or Hanzo, but then I feel my hair being left alone and Belair looks at me with sad eyes.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

My voice finally decided to stop hiding amongst the confusion and boomed forth "YES! YES I'M FINE!"

I suddenly sit upright, both inspired and surprised by the strength in my voice. The paramedic puts his hand out and I can tell is going to suggest laying back down, but I put my hand on his shoulder and shake my head. Belair looks at me with bafflement.

"I'm fine, really am I. Oh Hanzo, thank you so much!"

I look at Hanzo. _ Who am I kidding? I'm better than fine. Despite the near death encounter, I feel great. _I pick myself up, stand in front of him, fling out my arms to the side as I smile widely and approach to hug him "I owe you so much…"

But instead of allowing the embrace, Hanzo steps back and my arms enclose around air. Surprised, I drop my arms and look at him. "Hanzo?"

He lets out a stiff grunt. "Foolish girl, you cannot stand idly by when danger is imminent." He continues in his defensive stance, eyes boring right through mine. "If I were you, I'd spend more time being less oblivious and taking action when action is needed; imagine what one more second of hesitation would have cost you."

With that, he drops his arms and turns around to retrieve his katana (which he must have dropped to save me). I don't know what to think. _On one hand, he belittled me and called me a foolish girl. On the other hand, he was right; one second more of being a deer caught in the headlights and that paramedic would be working overtime right now. Hmmm, I never knew it was possible to be angry and grateful at the same time. Either way, I still owe him, but what could I possibly do? He doesn't even want me by him…_

Dr. Belair appeared behind me, placing his hand on the small of my back. "I'm glad you're okay _ma bichette_, but my word! What just happened? That boy saves your life and then insults you?" He shook his free fist in the direction of Hanzo "BETE COMME SES PIEDS!"

I stifle a giggle. Somehow, I doubt Hanzo is "as stupid as his feet", but Dr. Belair is clearly upset. _I wish he wasn't upset at Hanzo, he didn't even hear what happened_. Yet, it's sweet he's coming to my aid.

I look over at Hanzo, who apparently didn't even hear Dr. Belair. He's putting his katana and its holder back on his back, and Yoshitsune is standing right by him. Yoshitsune does not look happy; words are flowing endlessly out of his mouth as he smacks the back of his right hand against the palm of his left hand repeatedly. Hanzo's head is dipped, but he doesn't break eye contact with Yoshitsune. He nods every time Yoshitsune's hand smacks down, and though he's clearly ashamed, he stands tall and listens to every word. Whatever the reason for the scolding, Hanzo sure is taking it like a man.

I crane my neck forward to listen better, knowing full well that I'm too far away for it to make a difference. _Why is Yoshitsune so upset? Is he mad Hanzo saved me? _I look down at the floor and step away from Belair's touch_. Yes, that must be it. I put his protégé in danger, Hanzo could have ruined his career or lost his life, and for what? For me, who clearly deserved to win a Darwin award in that moment? I deserved the scolding, not Hanzo_. I have to intervene.

I step forward again when Belair steps in front of me. "Don't worry about them _ma bichette_, let them have their talk. Let's go for a bite to eat."

I sigh. Maybe I should. Belair puts his hand back on the small of my back and begins to escort me towards the door when the host stops us both.

"I don't even know what to say. We here at _Deadliest Warrior _always maintain the strictest standards of safety, and believe me when I say nothing like this has ever happened before. What can I do to make this better?"

I'm shocked! _Poor guy, he had nothing to do with the accident (which, I realize, is still being dealt with by many buzzing bodies) and here he is apologizing. What a sweetheart._ I open my mouth to tell him everything okay when I hear that Dr. Belair is already talking.

"Make it better? Why don't you say what you really mean, what can you do so we don't sue?"

My eyes widen. _What?! Is he crazy? We're not the ones with a ruined set, or scuttling around a work accident. That's all it was, an accident! They had no way of knowing that would happen. Besides, I didn't read it completely but I'm pretty sure the waiver we signed covered things like this._

The host looks very pale. "Well, if that is what you'd like to do, by all means do what you feel is right. However, that is not what I meant. You two are wonderful and would make for an entertaining show, what can I do to have you both back?"

_Have us back? But we're still here…_

"I got ahead of myself, let me back up. We can't continue shooting today; we need to recheck all our studio equipment as well as fix the lights, but we want you all back. Between you and the Genpei experts, we could have the hottest episode ever!"

_Well, now I'm just aghast! Less than six hours ago, I didn't even want to be here, and now the host thinks this could be the hottest episode ever? Wow! He's had so many amazing experts help create epic battles, I'm so flattered!_

But Dr. Belair appears unimpressed and unfalters in his speech. "Come back? Surely you realize how difficult that would be. I rearranged much of my schedule to match yours…"

Dr. Belair falls silent. I look from him back to towards the host and I see why. Yoshitsune is walking towards us, Hanzo close behind. Unlike a few moments ago, his cheery demeanor has returned and he's smiling. He stands next to the host and looks at Dr. Belair.

"Christophe-chan, it has been an honor to work with you again. I think this is a great opportunity for us to share our education, and I'm sure arrangements can be made to make this as easy as possible on everyone."

Belair smiles back, and give a slight bow to Yoshitsune. "Please, the honor is all mine Yoshitsune-chan. I must admit, this has been a unique day and I think I'd enjoy having it continue. Perhaps you're right, I'm sure we can work something out."

_Yoshitsune must have a way with people; I've never seen Dr. Belair be so agreeable. For that matter, I've never seen him change his mind about something this easily either. But if he's such a people person, why was he tearing into Hanzo? I still have to clear that up. Hmmm, maybe he's not a people person. Maybe it's because they have worked together in the past, they must have forged deep buns of respect during that time._

Belair looks at the host. "Very well, what did you have in mind?"

The host is elated. "Please, we are inconveniencing you, when would you like to return? The sooner the better of course, but if you'd like to wait we can start editing what we have. I can tell you, we already got some great footage, and I feel a lot of it is coming because you two know each other." He looks past Yoshitsune and Dr. Belair and looks at Hanzo and I. "And the chemistry going on between you two? Powerful! We've had a lot of things on this show, but chemistry like this? Never!"

I look at Hanzo, surprised. I can feel my cheeks turning pink and, for a moment, it looks like Hanzo is starting to blush as well. However, no sooner do I finish my thought and it disappears. Instead, he clenches his fists quickly and looks at the host.

"I am here to share family history and demonstrate weaponry, nothing else. If you are looking for more, perhaps a replacement should be found."

My cheeks flush further. _How embarrassing can moments get with this guy? This really is starting to feel more like trashy reality TV then an educational program. I want to say something, but what? _As I search for the words, I notice that both Dr. Belair and Yoshitsune are glaring at Hanzo.

"Kazemasa-san, we spoke about this. "

"I'm sorry Yoshitsune-sensei, but I am not here to make a spectacle of myself. I am fine with people being entertained by my knowledge, but I refuse to participate in any farce for the sake of ratings."

_That's it then. The beat that my heart skipped when I first saw him was nothing more than a silly school girl moment. This man does not like me, and I am starting to feel the same way. He doesn't even know me. Despite all this, I still owe him. I am at a loss; how do you repay a debt to someone who wants nothing to do with you?_

My thoughts must have been transparent because Dr. Belair narrows his eyes further at Hanzo and Yoshitsune opens his mouth to speak when…

"Of course that's why you're here, we would expect no less." The host interrupted, clearly eager to avoid non show related rifts. "I tell you what, why don't we put you all up at the Ritz tonight and we can reconvene tomorrow? You're already in LA, and we should be up and running by tomorrow. That way, no one has to alter anything greatly."

_The Ritz? My goodness, only in my wildest dreams did I imagine staying there! How fancy, how classy, how…expensive. It's almost too much…_

I see a smirk appear on Dr. Belair's face, clearly he's pleased and seems ready to express as much when Yoshitsune beats him to it.

"That's incredibly generous of you, but I must decline. Tomorrow we are celebrating Hanami, I've never missed the celebration for it."

_Hanami_?

He looks and Dr. Belair and I. "We'd like to have both of you as our guests."

_What? He wants to have us what? I understand him extending the invitation to Dr. Belair, but me? Why me? Hanzo does not like me, and I figured Yoshitsune does not either. _

Before either of us can answer, the host nods. "I understand. Where is your celebration?"

"About an hour away from here. Come to think of it, this studio is closer to our celebration location than our host university is."

The host saw his opportunity and took it. "I tell you what. Why don't you all stay at the Ritz for two nights? Expenses included. That way, you can get to your celebration easily and we can resume filming the following day."

This day continues to surprise! My head is officially spinning. _I am so down to stay at the Ritz, I had nothing to do for the next few days anyway! And this celebration Yoshitsune speaks of, I don't know what it is but it sounds like fun!_

Dr. Blair looks almost giddy, but keeps control. "I think that is manageable, and those accommodations are certainly adequate. We accept. Yoshitsune-chan, we accept as well."

The host smiles, as does Yoshitsune.

"That works for me, though I can't speak for Kazemasa-san. What do you think?"

Hanzo has kept the same steadfast look on his face this entire time. If he is pleased or displeased, I'd never know.

"If it works for you, then it works for me." His deep voice saunters slowly through the air.

He looks at me. "I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

My breath catches in my throat. _What?_

He cocks his head to the side and crosses his arms, studying me. "Is that alright?"

_Here I am again, speechless at an inconvenient moment. I still am processing everything that's happened._

"I suggest we finish up here and head to the hotel, Yoshitsune and I can discuss the celebration details there." Said Dr. Belair, putting his hand on my back, eyes back to narrowing on Hanzo.

Before I can reply to this needless display of chivalry, Hanzo speaks.

"With all due respect, I was talking to her."

With that, I find my voice. "Yes Hanzo, let's talk. There's a few things I'd like to ask."

Dr. Belair is taken aback, but Yoshitsune smiles and walks up to Dr. Belair. "You two talk, the rest of us will make arrangements for lodging and the remainder of this show."

Hanzo looks at me then starts walking towards the exit. I follow, filled with excitement and anger and confusion (these seem to be my emotions for the day).

We reach the door, and Hanzo holds it open. I stop.

Hanzo looks at me, then out the door, then back at me. "What?"

_Well, he's actually being polite! _

"Umm, thank you." I walk through and he follow behind, closing the door. It feels good to be outside. Only now do I realize how stuffy it felt in that studio. Portions of the show were to be filmed outside, but we never got to that point, and it's a shame. It's a beautiful day! The sun is bright, the sky is clear, and the air feels crisp and clean.

"Does he always answer for you?"

I turn back and face Hanzo. I'm a little surprised he noticed.

"No, I answer for myself. He's just being protective."

Hanzo cocks an eyebrow. "Protective?"

"Yes. In case you didn't notice, you're not being very nice to me." I say.

Once the words come out, my anger overwhelms the rest of my feelings.

"And why? What did I do to you? Are you sorry you helped me? If that's it, then say so and be done with it. You were right, I should have been paying more attention, but I don't deserve to be punished for something you choose to do. I am in debt to you, I am, and I wish to repay you but not at the cost of…"

Hanzo walks up to me and gently places a finger on my lips. I am silent. More than that, I'm not angry anymore either. I again feel myself getting lost in the cerulean depths of his eyes. The deeper I go, the more my heart begins to race, and I start to feel as if he may not be as cold as he appears to be.

His finger slides off my lips. "I regret nothing in life, and saving you isn't close to a regret. I despise weakness is all, and that was a weak moment for you. That's the past now, I hope you learned from it."

He's so close to me, his intensity radiates off him in spades and I feel every spark of it. It's all I can do to nod in response.

"Now then, do you actually want to go to Hanami?"

He waits. _I still don't know what this festival is, but it's obviously important. It'd be rude to say no, and maybe there is something I can do to help._

"Yes, but what is it?"

He gives a stiff laugh. "Of course you don't know. It's to celebrate the cherry blossoms blooming and enjoy time with family and friends."

He looks stern again. "I understand why he invited Dr. Belair, but I don't understand why he wants you there. He's a good man, and I won't have anyone disrespecting him. Hanami means a lot to him, so I expect your yes to be sincere because he never invites just anyone."

I sigh. _So that's what this is all about_. "Is this what you and Yoshitsune were talking about?"

He nods. "He thought I was being hard on you, and that I should show you respect. I feel respect has to be earned, but as I'm now responsible for you, I must honor his wishes."

_Responsible for me? What does he mean?_

As if he had read my mind, Hanzo continued. "My family, as well as many of my friends, believes that you become responsible for someone if you ever save their life. Yoshitsune believes it as well. I do not, I feel we are responsible for ourselves only. However, I cannot disrespect Yoshitsune, so if he says I am responsible for you, it is so."

_So I had Yoshitsune all wrong, and Hanzo clearly respects him a great deal_. Sadly, I realize this means Hanzo still wants nothing to do with me and is simply being obedient. I'm flattered by Yoshitsune's invite and attempts to fix Hanzo's harshness towards me, but I fail to see the point in my coming.

"You don't want me there, do you?" I ask.

It's Hanzo's turn to sigh. He looks back towards the door. "It's not about what I want, it's about what Yoshitsune wants, and he wants you there."

I nod. "Then I'll be there. I want to go; maybe I can help out with something."

Never mind Hanzo. Yoshitsune has shown me a kindness, and I will return it.


	4. Chapter 4: Hanami

Early next evening, after indulging in the lavish Ritz lifestyle, I went to the Hanami at a park nearby. It had taken me hours to find the perfect dress (which is light pink and form fitting), get my hair done and face painted up, but it was well worth it. _I look like a million bucks. It will probably show a little that I have not had a reason to get dressed up in years, but I don't care. I am going to have a blast._

Dr. Belair said Hanami are usually informal, but I guess Yoshitsune enjoys a good party and dressing up as well, because this park (and everyone in it) is done up to the nines! _Even without the decorations and thousands of lights, the cherry blossoms make the park sparkle. They're so beautiful, and it reminds me how spring is in full swing._

I walk towards the festivities. So many people, I don't see Dr. Belair anywhere. He met early with Yoshitsune and never returned to his room. At first I was disappointed, but I'm realizing that I am liking arriving alone.

Yoshitsune spots me. He heads my way and smiles warmly upon arrival. "You are a vision of loveliness. I'm so glad you came, and I must apologize for depriving you of an escort. Christophe and I had much to discuss, we simply lost track of the hour."

He extends out an arm, holds my hand, and puts his other hand on top of mine. "Christophe told me of your offer to help, but surely you understand why I had to decline. You are my guest, and I just want you to relax and have fun. You went through too much yesterday to worry about a trivial matter like helping me."

I smile back, and bow at a 15 degree angle (_No one can make fun of me now!_). "You are too kind Yoshitsune, I am honored to be here."

Yoshitsune waves it off. "The honor and pleasure is all mine, your appearance has already made this celebration even better." He snaps his fingers. "Oh, but I'm sure there's someone here you were hoping to see before me. Kazemasa!"

Yoshitsune calls over his shoulder, and I'm a bit in surprised. _He thinks I want to see Hanzo?_

Hanzo appears next to Yoshitsune. "What is it, sensei?"

Yoshitsune nods in my direction. "Look who's here, isn't she lovely?"

Hanzo looks over, and his eyebrows shoot up. I put my hands on my hips. _That's right buddy, drink it in._ I finally feel like I have the upper hand, but the longer he looks at me, the more my confidence wanes. He seems to be studying my every curve, and I can feel myself beginning to blush. I try to circumvent it by studying him as well, but that on;y seems to make it worse. He looks incredibly handsome in his suit, though it's too bad its covering up his arms. _No, no, dang it no! He can't win, he can't!_

He looks back at Yoshitsune. "Yes she is sensei. Did you need something?"

_He thinks I'm lovely! Yes! Or, is he just agreeing with Yoshitsune because of the scolding in the studio?_

Yoshitsune motions to me. "The lady is without an escort, is that not a shame?"

_Oh no, I see where this is going…_

Hanzo walks up to me, and offers me his arm. "Well then, shall we?"

I look at Yoshitsune, but he just smiles and walks off. I look back at Hanzo. _Well, what choice do I have? He's being polite, even if it's just because of Yoshitsune's direction._ I take his arm. Once again, he tightens under my touch. _Sigh, this may end up being a long night._

We start walking, and he speaks. "There are many people to meet. I'd like to introduce you to my colleagues. We all studied under Yoshitsune, but everyone ended up walking a different path of study after the martial arts portion was over."

_That's actually pretty interesting_. "Does that mean you all have different personalities?"

Hanzo keeps looking ahead. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

"Oh, okay."

I can think of nothing else to say, and he offers no conversation. We walk under the cherry blossoms, past the magnificent dance floor, past the bar, and all the way to the extravagant refreshment table. I'm in awe of the amount of food, but it's short lived when I see why Hanzo has stopped here. Seven rowdy men, all about Hanzo's age, are laughing out loud and kind of punching each other. Every single of one of them is holding a cup with a clear liquid inside, and something tells me it's not water.

Hanzo clears his throat loudly, and they all stop and turn. The collective look is one of shock, but each one has put his own twist to it. Two of them whistle, both get smacked by the man next to him. I don't know who to look at first.

We unlink arms and Hanzo gestures towards me. "Guys, this is Yoshitsune's special guest."

_What? That's how I get introduced?_

Hanzo looks at me, then back at the guys, and points from left to right. "That's Enya, that's Hyosuke, that's Benkei, that's Sohma, that's Hyuga, that's Goyo, and that's Mizuki."

Each one of them gives me their own personalized greeting. I smile and wave at each one._ I can't believe the amount of hotness amongst these men._

Enya walks up to me. "Special guest, huh? Well anyone special to Yoshitsune is special to us, am I right guys?" He looks at them and raises his cup; they all cheer and raise their cups as well. In one swift motion, they all down their drinks.

Goyo comes up next. "You look beautiful, much like a freshly bloomed cherry blossom yourself." Before I can reply, he looks at Hanzo. "How'd you luck out on being her escort?"

Hyuga joins them. "Yeah, dish! You never play escort!"

The rest join, and I expect to see the same kind of punching I did earlier, but no one touches him. He just stands their solemnly while the others hoot and holler around him. He straightens his tie and clears his throat. Mizuki smirks and corrals the others.

"Alright, we've egged Kazemasa enough, let's refill our cups and greet others!"

More hooting, more hollering. They head towards the bar and Hyosuke turns back towards me. "Don't you be a stranger now, we'd all like to hang out more after you've settled in!"

Their voices fade, and it's Hanzo and I again. _Did that really just happen?_

"Well, there you have it." Hanzo says, unfazed by any of it.

I'm curious. "What did they mean by 'you never play escort'?" I ask.

"Back when we were all learning together, we went to quite a few of Yoshitsune's celebrations. There were times when one of Yoshitsune's special guests was a woman attending alone, and they'd all fight over who got to be her escort. I never did, I wasn't interested."

I look at him; he's looking at the food. "Does that mean you're not interested now?" I ask, and even though I feel I already know the answer.

He looks me square in the eyes. "I am responsible for you, remember?"

_How could I forget? _"That doesn't answer my question."

He looks away. "I was explaining why the guys said that, that's all. Don't think too much into it."

Hanzo nods towards the refreshment table. "Help yourself."

I don't even know where to start. Apparently the escort matter is closed. I'd like to hear more about his friends before I talk to them again, but he seems uninterested in conversation. _Well, he needs to get interested, because I'd like to talk._

"Are your friends always like that?"

Hanzo shakes his head. "No one is ever 'always' something. The core of one's personality may never falter, but people act differently depending on the situation and those who surround them."

_Wow. _

I eye the food, still not knowing where to start. "That makes sense, but you seem to be the exception to the rule."

He looks at me, serious as ever. "If you say so."

One would never guess this guy was at a party, it may as well be jury duty. This is what I meant. I thought maybe outside the studio he'd emote more, but he looks and acts the same no matter where he is. _The flickers of emotion I thought I saw yesterday must have been a façade. However, I don't think he's cold, just serious..or perhaps he's just naturally competitive._

"Still undecided?"

_Guess he's impatient too._

He approaches the table. "This is not difficult, it's just food. It is all just a fuel source."

He picks up a pink looking cake with a leaf on top and walks back towards me. He holds it out.

"Here."

I study the little cake. "What is it?"

"Sakura mochi."

The minute the words leave his lips, I can tell he realizes he needs to start explaining. "It's pink rice cake, red bean paste, and a cherry leaf."

Having never eaten any of those items, I'm skeptical. "Why'd you pick that?"

He shrugs. "It was something to pick."

_Yeah right. I'd like to know more about this man and I have a feeling I'm about to_. "Is it good?"

He sighs deeply. "I like it. Take that as you will."

I smile. "I thought all food was just a fuel source?"

The corners of his mouth move up for the briefest of moments. "Do you want it or not?"

I let out a quick giggle, and then open my mouth. Hanzo looks a bit surprised, but he lowers the mochi into my mouth. Sparks of sweetness tickle my tongue. I chew slowly and close my eyes, savoring the taste.

"Mmmmmm…."

I swallow the treat and open my eyes. Little beads of sweat have appeared on Hanzo's forehead, like yesterday during our segment together. I'm instantly filled with concern.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Hanzo slowly nods. "Just feeling a little hot. Did you like it?"

I thought that had been obvious, but I smile then shrug. "Enh, its food."

The corners of his mouth twinge upwards again, then he faces the table and pops a sakura mochi into his mouth. I smile, I can't let this go. I walk up behind him.

"Why Hanzo, was that a trace of a smile?"

Picking up another mochi, he continues facing the table. "You're something else, I'll tell you that much."

In goes the mochi. While he chews, I study his face. _This truly is a good looking man; every feature is perfectly chiseled, which make his eyes stand out like jewels on a flawlessly crafted crown. Even the scar on his left eye seems to enhance his features. I wonder how he got that scar, and how it missed his eye._

He peers over at me. "You have a question; you might as well ask it."

I shake my head. That was a brief trance, but I've been caught. I blush and look away. "No, I don't."

I can feel him turn towards me. "Have I done something to make you feel like you must lie to me?"

I look back towards him, embarrassed. "No…of course not. I'm just…it's not…don't worry about it, it's nothing."

He crosses his arms. "Hesitation again. You learned nothing yesterday, did you? I was under the impression scholars were good at retaining information and learning new things always. Now who's the exception to the rule?"

I step back. _Ouch._

He shakes his head. "If you have a question, you should always ask it. Questioning is a sign of intelligence, and you'll always get an answer one way or another."

I still feel stung, but more than that I'm irritated. "Duly noted." I face the table, reach out for a piece of sushi, and stuff it in my face. _Not lady like, but what do I care? I usually wolf down food under normal circumstances._

He lets out what may as well be a growl. "I usually never talk when I eat, it's a waste of words. You've proven that I'm right." I hear him adjust his cuff links while I reach for another piece of sushi. "It's just as well, I've lost my appetite."

I don't even bother to turn his way. "Bye bye then." I throw a wave his way and eat the sushi. I hear him walk away. _So much for thinking he's only competitive. _Oddly, I feel a tear well up in my eye, but I blink it away. That man will not ruin my evening.

I look around. People everywhere are having a good time. _I should talk to someone, but I don't feel like it_. I don't see Yoshitsune or Dr. Belair. Hanzo's friends seem to have disappeared as well. I look past the bar and dance floor and notice there are many quilts set out beneath different cherry blossom trees. People are sitting on them, eating and drinking and being merry. _Well, I'm not going to be social, so I might as well people watch_. I find an unoccupied quilt and sit down.


	5. Chapter 5: One Dance

It's been some time, and I'm still seated on the quilt watching everyone. No one has approached me, and I'm thankful for it. The sociology behind this event is fascinating, and I'm enjoying soaking it in.

This ends when Enya walks by and notices me. _This is the first I'm seeing any of Hanzo's buddies since the introduction, I wonder where they have been?_

Enya stumbles up towards me, gets down on one knee, and holds out his hand.

"Alright sweetness, what say you and I take a spin on the dance floor?"

His words were slow and slurred, and I can tell he's had one sake too many.

"Enya, are you okay?"

His glazy eyes appear to shine and a slow smile spreads across his face. "I'd be better if you joined me for a dance. I'll twirl you all around the floor; you'll never want to let me go."

He leans forward, wobbling slightly, and his held out hand strokes my hair.

"Enya, let me get you some water. Why don't you sit down and…"

WHOOSH! Enya leans so far forward that his knee buckles and he's on all fours. He looks a bit surprised, but he realizes quickly that he's eye level with my lap, and he lets out a devilish chuckle.

"Maybe we can skip the dancing, I think I'm hungry. I didn't get enough delicious sweets to eat, and certainly nothing hot and juicy…"

_Oh god, I'm sweating. I need to do something but am too stunned to process what._

Suddenly, a hand appears and yanks Enya up by the collar. Enya and I gasp as he's placed back on his feet. I look up and see Hanzo, who hasn't let go of Enya's collar.

"Go get some water as the lady suggests, maybe it'll cool you down." He lets go of Enya's collar and crosses his arms, daring Enya to do otherwise.

Enya struggles to get steady, and shakes his fist at Hanzo. "Ahhh, you're no fun Hanzo. I just wanted to dance!"

Hanzo shakes his head. "If she wants to dance, she'll dance with me."

_I will? Where is this coming from? Furthermore, where did he come from? Has he been watching me this whole time?!_

Enya laughs. "Damn dude, we about to get into a pissing contest? I'll win you know." With that, Enya puts his hands on his belt buckle. Hanzo's eyes widen.

Just then, Hyosuke appears and slaps his hand down on Enya's shoulder. Hyosuke looks drunk too, but he clearly has a better handle on things than Enya. "Got to be so literal? Ha! C'mon buddy, let's go get some refreshments." He looks at me and winks. "Sorry, beautiful."

Enya's hands drop off his buckle. "So serious in your duties, she'd be having a much better time if I was her escort!" He stares at Hanzo. "Since when do you get all worked up over the ladies? You never cared before!"

Enya clearly wants to say more but Hyosuke pulls him in the opposite direction and Enya blindly follows.

Hanzo sighs, arms still folded, and looks at me. "I apologize. Enya is often the randy one."

I look down and smooth out the quilt. "I see."

_Is that his way of saying the only reason his friends would talk to me is because they want some?_

I look back up. "Well, thank you, I guess, but he's nothing I couldn't handle."

I realize that's a bold face lie the minute the words leave my lips. _I froze yet again, and what would have happened if I had paused one moment longer? Great. Another lie. Another weakness. He's going to call me out again, and I don't want to squabble._

To my surprise, he nods. "A woman like you would know how to deal with men like that."

_A woman like me? What does he mean? I'm not used to attention from guys period, today has been way more than I've had in years. Even Dr. Belair threw flirtation my way, so why hadn't that excited me like I thought it would?_

Hanzo unfolds his arms and holds out his hand. "You've been watching the dancers for quite some time. It's rude to tease a lady with an offer you don't intend to fulfill."

_Ah ha! He HAS been watching me! _

I look at his hand, and then back up at him. "Are you asking me to dance?"

He shrugs, his hand still out. "Consider it a polite extension of Enya's offer, only more sober and less tawdry. I'm not much of a dancer, but I'll try."

Part of me thinks this is a bad idea, that we'll only get upset again, but I do want to dance. I take his hand, and he effortlessly pulls me up off the quilt. Though I'm now standing, I realize we're still holding hands. He leads me towards the dance floor. I look at our hands. They are perfectly entwined. I feel my heart race again. _What am I doing? I must be a glutton for punishment. Oh, what am I saying? It's just a dance, what harm can one dance do?_

We reach the dance floor, positioned beneath the most beautiful cherry blossom trees in this park, and I feel the fast paced music invigorate me. Our hands drop. I look at Hanzo and smile. He gives me a bow, and then holds out his arms. Just as we get ready to match the beat (assuming he can dance of course), then band switches gears and starts playing a slow song with a tender melody.

Sigh, of course. I feel my smile fading; I_ can't slow dance with this man. I want to, but the feeling isn't mutual. _I start to walk off with the other couples who don't wish to be that close to one another.

A hand grabs me. I don't have a chance to stop. The hand gently pulls me back towards the floor, but my earlier momentum in tandem with the pulling lands me smack dab into the person pulling me. I look up. _Could it be…_

It is, it's Hanzo. For some reason, he still wants to dance. He puts one arm gently around my back, and the other takes my hand in his. I put my free hand up on his shoulder. I can feel myself blushing. Hanzo's trademark look is upon his face, but there's no hint of cold, hard, or stern behind it. He closes his eyes and give me a quick nod, and then we're moving.

_I don't believe for one second that this man can't dance._ His feet flow effortlessly across the floor. Not knowing what to expect, I put myself in rag doll mode so I wouldn't be tempted to lead, but this was unnecessary. We move smoothly together across the floor, like we had practiced together a thousand time before. Flow into a turn, flow into a spin, it all flows like an undisturbed stream. Other couples around us move, giving us ample space to move. The music continues on, the sounds caressing our bodies into a slow sweetness to match it.

I rest my head against Hanzo's chest, slowly inhaling his soft scent. He smells of sandalwood, which mixes deliciously with the aroma of the cherry blossoms. I feel his arm around my back lengthen so his hand is on my hip, and holds me closer. I close my eyes and feel a smile spread across my face as I get lost in his scent and embrace. _I could dance forever with Hanzo, this moment has to last._

Suddenly, I no longer hear music. I open my eyes, and imagine my shock to find that everyone was circling the dance floor. Not only that, but they were all clapping. It must be for the band, but I looked at them, and they were clapping too. My eyes got wide, and I feel a gasp escape from my lips.

In the same moment, Hanzo slowly pulls away from me. He continues to hold my hand, seemingly oblivious to the roaring applause around us. He looks at me, gives a bow, then drops my hand. He walks away, disappearing into the crowd.

The claps and the hoots continue, but I wish they would stop. _Why would he leave me like this?_ I start to follow Hanzo when Dr. Belair blocks my path.

"_Ma bichette! _That was quite the display. Now what's say we up the tempo and set this floor on fire?"

_Dr. Belair wants to dance? Now? If he saw, how can he possibly think anything can top that?_

"Dr. Belair…"

He exhales and waves his hand in the air, dismissing the name. "Please, call me Christophe, everyone else is!"

All our years learning together, this is the first time he's asked me to call him that_. Is there anything this festival can't do?_

I still wish to follow Hanzo, but I don't see him anywhere and Christophe is so excited. I can't let him down.

So we dance. One dance turns into two, and soon, we end up dancing the night away. I had so much fun I almost forgot about Hanzo.

Almost.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning After

It's morning. I'm sitting at a table in the restaurant, tired from last night but Christophe insisted on an early start before the filming.

_So why am I here and he isn't?_

I stifle a yawn. _Where does that man keep disappearing off to? I've waited long enough, I'm going to order_. Right after I place it, Yoshitsune appears at the table.

Without thinking, I stand up in his presence. "Good morning Yoshitsune."

Yoshitsune smiles and bows towards me. "You flatter me, there's no need to stand up."

I smile, and sit down. _I think I'll always feel the need to show the upmost respect to this man._

He sits as well. "I hope you had fun last night. It was a perfect Hanami. At least, it was because you were there."

I blush. "Pish posh, it was perfect because you were host! I had an amazing time, thank you so much for inviting me."

Yoshitsune smiles. "You are welcome to Hanami anytime." And then his eyes seem to glitter. "I know Kazemamsa had a good time too."

I look down. _Somehow, I doubt that._

"Always hold your head high sweetie, you've got no reason to hang it."

I look back at him. "I just have a hard time believing that is all." I say, wishing the food would come already.

Yoshitsune looks thoughtful. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know…shoot, maybe he did have a good time, but only after he left me."

I pause, but Yoshitsune is still looking at me, listening intently. _Does he really want to hear this?_

"I think he tolerates me because he has to, that's it. Oh, and because he's trying to uphold an ideal the people he cares about most believe in."

Yoshitsune continues looking thoughtful, and nods. "And how do you feel about that?"

_I'm confused, what?_

"If that's how Kazemasa feels, then how do you feel?"

_Good question, how do I feel?_

"To be honest Yoshitsune, I don't know. He basically saved my life. I have no idea how life would be right now if I had been smashed by those lights, and I'll never be able to thank him enough for that. We're kind of connected forever because of that, but what kind of connection is that to have with someone who doesn't even like you?"

_Oh man, I can't believe I just said all of that, and to Hanzo's mentor above all people! Keep talking and you'll be saying that he's strummed on your heartstrings unlike any other man before him. _I bite my tongue so I can't say more.

Yoshitsune nods. "Let me tell you something. You've probably noticed that Kazemasa is quite the serious young man, but this is because he is focused and dedicated. He's a man of his word and a man of honor. He has more self-discipline than I've ever seen in a student before. He holds me in high regard, but I hold him in equally high regard. "

I must look surprised, because Yoshitsune smirks then reaches out and pats my hand. "That is to say, I know he comes off as rough around the edges, but he's a good man. Give him some time. Something tells me you might be the one to unveil his softer side."

My jaw drops. _What exactly does he mean by that? Does he know something I don't?_

He embraces the hand he just patted, lets go, and walks off. My jaw is still hanging open when my food arrives. I stare at my food.

"I don't understand why you have such an aversion to food."

I turn around. Hanzo is standing right behind me. I'm still processing what Yoshitsune said, but seeing him has brought back memories of last night. _Why did he just leave me like that?_

"And good morning to you too Hanzo."

He gives a curt nod. He's holding an apple in his right hand and the left is on his hip. Ever the defensive stance. I motion towards a seat but he shakes his head.

"I'm not staying. I just came down for a moment, and imagine my surprise to see you cozying up to Yoshitsune."

_This man is becoming insufferable._ I look at where Yoshitsune was sitting. "Is that what you saw?"

"It's what anyone looking this way would have seen. Do not mistake his kindness for affection; he would not be interested in dating you." I can feel his gaze upon my back, and I turn back to meet it.

One look into those baby blues, and I can feel myself sinking, but this time I don't let it. He's being mean. He thinks he knows everything and he doesn't. I stand up and get right next to him.

"Look, I don't know what you think you saw, but it sure as hell had nothing to do with being flirtatious. I like Yoshitsune, he's a good man, but I view him the same way Dr. Belair does. He's shown me so much respect and kindness, as he has for Dr. Belair, but you'd know nothing about that because you don't know how to be kind! You just like seeing me upset, and I've had enough!"

I feel heat rising into my cheeks. I want to say more but I see the look in his eyes change. They have traces of sadness flowing through them. I exhale.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave." Hanzo says, turning away. "I'll see you later."

With that, he leaves. I glance back at my food. _As if I could eat now!_ _Yes, Hanzo irritates me, but I shouldn't have treated him like that. That's no way to treat the person who saved you._

I leave the restaurant and run back towards the elevators. Hanzo isn't here; he must already be back in his room. I frantically push the up button, knowing that the elevator isn't going to go any faster in my doing so. It opens, thankfully empty, and I rush inside. I push my floor frantically as well, and the doors close.

Just as I begin to relax from the smooth upward motion carrying me higher and higher, the elevator jerks. It then stops. I look at the buttons. I'm not on my floor, and some kind of red light is on.

_What is going on?_

The elevator is at a stand still. _Why'd it stop?_

I reach for my cell phone, but I have no reception inside the elevator. I dare not push the buttons, but what can I do? I go closer to study them when I notice the emergency phone. I debate about opening it when suddenly the doors open. I look, feeling better, until I see what they've opened to.

I am looking at half of a floor. Half of the door is facing a wall of cables, and the other half is staring at what I assume is the eight floor. I can see legs, but only for a moment.

BOOM!

The elevator jerks downwards again. I huddle into the corner, scared out of my wits. _My god, I'm going to die._

I scream at the top of my lungs. People are by the elevator, surely they hear me.

BOOM!

Down once more. I scream again. With every jerk, I get tossed around. I can tell my arms and legs are going to bruise, but I'll happily take the bruises over being pancaked flat. I cover my face and scream again.

BOOM!

I smack again the floor once again, but this time I force myself to look at the door. Again, I see half of a wall and half of a floor. This time, I see the upper part of the floor. People are looking up at me in bewilderment. A few fish out their cell phones and dial three obvious numbers. A concierge runs up and shouts "Hang on miss! I've alerted management, the elevators will be shut off any moment and you'll stop falling!"

I nod weakly. The elevator hasn't moved, and I am too scared to move as well. Somehow, I don't think turning off the power will help. A severe sense of dread washing over me as that thought settles in. People are huddling towards the elevators, speaking words of encouragement and a few coax me to jump off.

_I can't do it. If I move, I'll die._

The crowd gets bigger as two firefighters appear. "Miss, the elevator is unstable. If you don't jump now, there's no telling what may happen. Don't worry, we'll catch you."

I look at them. All I have to do is get to the front of the elevator and hold out my hands. They could pull me quickly to safety.

_I can't do it…_

Suddenly, the crowd beyond the firefighters part. I gasp. It's Hanzo!

He's already dressed for _Deadliest Warrior_, looking quite the sight in his Genpei warrior kimono with his katana on his back. His pace is quick and steadfast. Unfazed by the firefighters, he moves inbetween them and holds out his arms. His body is calm, but I can see his eyes are running wild.

"I see you, I've got you." His voice is calm like his body, he steps even closer. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

_I don't have to think twice._

I scramble across the elevator floor and hold out my hands. He pulls me out swiftly, and not a moment too soon. The minute my feet touch the floor, the elevator falls further.

That does it. I begin to sob. Hanzo holds me close, one hand on my head and the other around my back. The tears won't stop; my legs begin to shake. Hanzo softly pats my head and rubs my back. "It's okay…it's okay…I've got you."

I sobbed harder, tears soaking his kimono. I felt my legs buckle.

But I don't hit the floor. Hanzo scoops me into his arms and carries me. I just sob.

Next thing I know, Hanzo is laying me down on something soft. My tears are subsiding. Through my teary haze, I see I'm on a bed. _Did he carry me all the way back to his room?!_

I look towards the night stand, and there's Hanzo. His arms are crossed, resting on the side of the bed, his head resting behind his arms. He's looking at me with such intensity that my tears stop on the fly.

Now that my eyes have met his, he picks up his head.

"How are you?"

His voice is soft, like satin is flowing off every word.

I wipe my tear stained cheeks. "I'm…I'm okay."

He reaches out a hand and strokes my hair. "Dr. Belair will be here soon, Yoshitsune too."

My gut twists. "Do they have to? I'd rather not see anyone right now."

He continues to stroke my hair. I lean my head into his touch further. "If that is your wish, I'll call them. They're going to want to see you sooner rather than later you realize. Many others wish to speak with you as well, but I've shooed them off."

I roll onto my stomach and move closer to him so that our faces have no more than an inch between them. His hand drops and his eyes widen.

"Thank you Hanzo."

A soft smile crosses his lips. _There it is! Finally! _He looks so sweet, I love his smile.

Maybe it's the smile, maybe it's the adrenaline still rushing through my veins, or maybe it's as simple as he's so close to me, but I suddenly feel daring.

I lean forward and kiss him.

I intended it to be a soft, quick kiss, but the minute our lips touch, that changes entirely. Our lips lace together, locking with such fervor that nothing can pull us apart. My heart soars, heat surges all over my body, and I am insatiable. We sink into it, further and further. _Oh, let me drown in this kiss, nothing on earth will ever satisfy me the way this does…_

Yet somehow, it ends, as if the kiss knows the right ending even though we don't. We slowly resume the way we were. I can't focus. I'm in a delicious dizziness and feel lighter than air. My eyes rest on his, and I feel a sultry smile spread across my lips.

Hanzo puts his hands up by his face and his fingertips softly brush his lips. He seems awestruck.

"You're welcome." He says.

I laugh out loud. A deep, heartfelt laugh of joy. _What a Hanzo thing to say!_

Hanzo smiles. "I see you're feeling better. Good. I can still postpone Dr. Belair and Yoshitsune for you…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Hanzo looks over at the door. "Or not."

_I'm so happy that I could take on the world in this moment ._"Let them in, let's get this over with."

He nods and walks to the door. Halfway there, he turns back to face me. "The elevator. You didn't hesitate that time. I'm glad."


	7. Chapter 7

After a huge ordeal of calming down Dr. Belair, Yoshitsune, the hotel manager (_despite my insistence that I knew it was an accident, I more or less have a free room for life there…talk about amazing customer service_), then talking to the firefighters, I finally make it to the studio. Dr. Belair did not want to leave me alone, neither did Hanzo or Yoshitsune, but I knew if they were late we might lose the slot, so I convinced them to go and let me catch up.

I walk through the front door. I see Dr. Belair instantly, and he runs right to my side.

"_Ma bichette_, I've been so worried about you. How are you doing?"

I give him a hug. _I'm doing the best ever. _"I'm good Dr. Belair, how's everything here?"

Dr. Belair smiles then shakes his finger at me. "I already said to call me Christophe. Please, Dr. Belair just sounds too formal."

_So many years of being formal, what's changed now?_

I smile. "Okay Christophe, I can do that."

He takes my hand. "Well, as long as you're sure you're alright, lets get you miked up and start filming." He looks over towards Yoshitsune and Hanzo, who are at their Genpei war post. "They may be our friends, but our soldiers are going to win this fight and be the deadliest warriors!"

I laugh_. Who knows, I think there's a good chance we will be. _

I look at Hanzo before heading to my post. He's standing at the Genpei war weapons table, holding his katana in different stances. _A more than worthy adversary…my competitiveness may be back but I wouldn't mind surrendering to him. _

I walk over to their post. Yoshitsune appears lost in thought over their papers, preparing to share knowledge. Yoshitsune looks up from his notes and smiles. "So glad you're here, and in such high spirits to! Are you ready?"

I nod. "To the victor, the spoils!"

Yoshitsune chuckles. "No matter the outcome, I think we shall all step away as winners."

My competitiveness slips. _It's hard to stay in the spirit when such kindness surrounds us._

Yoshitsune seems to sense this and says, "Don't worry, this is going to be one hell of a fight!"

I clap my hands. "Yes, yes indeed!" _No doubt these two would have made amazing Genpei warriors._

Yoshitsune points towards Hanzo. "Kazemasa can't wait to demonstrate, he's been practicing since we arrived." The familiar glitter returns to his eyes. "I think he could use a break before we start filming."

I slowly smile. _ I bet he could._

I walk over to the weapons table. Hanzo is holding his katana over his head when he sees me. He puts his katana down on the table and hides his hands in his kimono sleeves. He turns and faces me.

"Your form is amazing."

He blushes. He untucks his left hand and smoothes it through his hair before tucking it back. He looks off to the side and then back at me.

_Why does he seem nervous?_

He looks down at his sleeves. Slowly, he untucks both hands and holds them out to me.

I look. Nestled in his hands is a sprig of cherry blossoms.

I put my hand over my mouth. _They're beautiful._

I pick them up and deeply inhale their scent. Their scent washes over me. I close my eyes, and suddenly, I'm back under the cherry blossom trees. Swaying softly to the music, safe in Hanzo's arms, the two of us getting lost in a dance. I slowly brush the sprig down my cheek. _Flowers in the air, stars in the sky…_

"You like them then."

I open my eyes and smile. "Oh Hanzo, I love them!"

I leap forward and hug him. Unlike last time, he lets me do it. I feel one arm around my back and another caressing the back of my head. I hug him tight.

The embrace ends and he looks at me. "I don't like upsetting you, you know."

I feel my face fall. "I know, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

He smiles. "There's nothing to apologize for, I just wanted to make sure you know the truth."

I shake my head. "That may be the truth, but I still owe you an apology. Shoot, the very least I owe you is an apology Hanzo."

He cups his hand under my chin and raises my head up slightly so our eyes meet. "I've been thinking, and I think I don't want you calling me Hanzo anymore."

I know I look confused. "Why is that? Don't you like it?"

Now it's his turn to shake his head. "It's what strangers and acquaintances call me. I would like you to call me Kazemasa."

I'm still confused. "I thought only Yoshitsune calls you that."

"It's what those close to me call me." He says.

Once again, I can't help but blush.

Before I can reply, a stage hand comes up. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get your mike on miss. We'll be starting the weapons tests soon."

Hanzo (_I mean Kazemasa_) drops his hand away. The stage hand looks at the both of us. "And uh, this show usually has plenty of banter, so if you two could resume the quips you threw around last time, that'd be great."

Kazemasa raises an eyebrow while the stage hand and I put my mike on. "A good warrior respects his enemy; to do anything less would be a fatal mistake."

The stage hand snorts then points to the cherry blossoms. "Is that what those are for? To show respect? Give me a break! You're trying to get her to let her guard down."

I look at the blossoms. _No, that's not why. At least, I hope that's not why._

I consider asking when I see Kazemasa walking swiftly towards the stage hand, his face stern and his eyes piercing. "This lady is a genius when it comes to French military history, and may know more about warfare than I do."

With every word, he takes a step forward. Each step is met with the stage hand taking a step backwards and seems to shrink away. "It would take more than flowers to throw her off her game, wouldn't you say?" Kazemasa stops, crosses his arms and waits for a response.

My heart is all a flutter. _He thinks I'm a genius?_ _Wow! And to think I could doubt him in the slightest over his intention with these flowers. _

The stage hand cowers a bit, then straightens up and smirks. "Sure, if you say so. Now let's rock and roll."

He walks away. Kazemasa faces me. "My apologies, he was being rude."

I laugh. "You intimidated the wrong person," I set down the flowers and put my hands on my hips. "Hit me with your best shot sweetheart, you and all your Genpei samurai are going down!"

"If it's on you, then I have no problem with that." Says a wily voice.

_Wait, I recognize that voice, but how could-_

Kazemasa is looking behind me, and then dips his head and groans. "What are you guys doing here?"

I turn around. Sure enough, it's Kazemasa's friends from Hanami. They're standing shoulder to shoulder, each one in a Genpei war uniform and wearing an intimidating look as well (_except Enya, who looks more like a snake seducing its prey_).

Enya breaks formation and walks up to me. "So our little cherry blossom turns out to be beautiful and lethal, more like a fireball lily." He grabs my shoulders, spins me around so I'm facing Kazemasa again, and then holds me close with his arms around my waist and chest. The arm across my chest moves slightly upwards and the back of his hand starts stroking my cheek. "Beauty that holds such power is one of the most perilous things in the world, and to think it could also hold the title of _Deadliest Warrior_? What's a ninja to do?"

_This man is truly something else, and what the hell is he during here? Furthermore, why am I allowing this?_

I'm about to elbow him when my brain registers something he just said. "Ninja?"

"That's right baby, ninja. Sounds so much sexier than samurai, doesn't it?" He continues stroking my cheek, and I look at Kazemasa in pure confusion.

Kazemasa, who had just been glaring at Enya, sees my look and his eyes grow wide. Suddenly, flames surge through them and he grabs Enya by the shoulder with such force that I stumble back as a surprised Enya releases me.

I gasp, surprised myself. _What is going on?_

Kazemasa is hissing at Enya in Japanese, still pulling him by the shoulder as he walks away. I begin to follow when Hyosuke breaks formation and stops me. "Ignore them; they butt heads all the time."

_I can do anything but ignore them. _"I don't understand. This episode has nothing to do with ninjas, and even if it did, why call Kazemasa one? And why would being called a ninja make him that upset?" I point, Kazemasa has stopped but he's still scolding Enya, who seems to be arguing back. I look back at Hyosuke, who looks surprised. "Finally, what are you guys doing here?!"

Hyosuke now has a mischievous look on his face, and his friends are now grouped up behind him instead of in line. They all have a look of intrigue on their faces.

I look from face to face, waiting for an answer. When I don't get one, I break the silence.

"What?"

Hyosuke smiles. "You called him Kazemasa."

I frown. "I did, but that has nothing to do with what I just asked you. " I feel myself growing annoyed. "Shall I repeat myself?"

Hyosuke laughs, and so does everyone else. "Not necessary. You don't understand, we're all amused because you're the first person outside of us or his family to call him that."

_What? I can't possibly be!_

Now the guys have transformed into a bundle of excitement and teasing.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" "Imagine, our little Kazemasa!" "What a charmer!" "Oh he's got it bad!"

I bite my lower lip. _Oh geez…_

Benkei gets closer to me. "How do you feel about Kazemasa?"

Sohma nods and moves next to Benkei. "Yes, give us details! Apparently we missed out on a lot by not being here the first day."

I can feel myself blushing, but then I realize something: _Kazemasa and I haven't discussed this; all I can do is speculate. I know I've fallen hard for him, but the truth of the matter is I barely know him and I don't really know how he feels about me. This is painfully obvious the more I hear from these guys, who know him so much better than I do._

I feel disheartened. The guys are clearly waiting for an answer, but they aren't going to get one from me. "I'm more interested in hearing why you're all here, are you going to answer me or not?"

They all groan. Hyuga lets out a "Wa wa wa wa…" and Hyosuke waves them off. "Ah, you're right, what business of that is ours?"

The others start to walk away towards the Genpei war post, but Hyosuke stays behind.

"Sorry if we got a bit carried away, but this really is a first. It's a big deal to see Kazemasa warm up to anyone, let alone a woman."

_I keep hearing stuff like this, and I don't know what to do with it. Why can't I just have time to process all of this? Oh, that's right, because I've had two near death experiences in three days. If I believed in luck at all, I'd be plagued with bad luck; it's been this way my whole life. Sure, I've risen above and haven't succumbed to it, but it still happens. Why me?_

Hyosuke looks concerned. "Are you alright?"

I know I must have had a far off, blurry look in my eyes. "Yeah, sure, I'm fine."

He nods, then motions towards the Genpei war post. "To answer your question, we're all here because the producers asked Yoshitsune if he knew any martial arts experts who'd like to appear for a segment. The segment involves filming a ninja ambush, no holds bar. Ninja ambushes would happen in the Genpei war." He turns his right hand into a fist, pounds it twice on his left shoulder, and then extends his hand towards me while uncurling his fingers from a fist into a peace sign. "And who could ambush Yoshitsune and Kazemasa better than yours truly and the others?"

_Ninja ambush, eh? _ "So this show is involving ninjas." I look over at Kazemasa, who has stopped lashing into Enya and is talking to Yoshitsune while the others seem to be planning the moves for their ambush. "Why did Kazemasa get so mad at the mention of them then?"

For a split second, Hyosuke looks uneasy. I must have imagined it though because no sooner have I thought that when he shrugs. "Could be any number of things, though I'm inclined to believe it's because he gets annoyed when people lump samurais and ninjas together; there's a difference you know."

_I did not know that; I have so much to learn from my own episode._

"HYOSUKE-SAN!"

We both look over. Yoshitsune is calling Hyosuke and motioning for him to join them. Hyosuke gives me a quick hug then runs in their direction. I'm surprised by the hug, but it's sweet. _He seems so much more good natured than the others, I wonder what they were like when they were training together._

I head back to my post. Christophe pats my back as I stand next to him. "The producers have a good segment lined up for them _ma bichette_, I'll have to dazzle with my sword demonstration on the equestrian fields." He looks at me and smiles. "Or perhaps you could pick up a sword and they can film us in hand to hand combat."

My eyes go wide. _Surely he's joking. _"You're kidding Christophe! I've never even picked up any of our weapons before." I point to the weapons table. "Shoot, this is my first time being close to any of them outside of a museum!"

Christophe looks at the table, then back at me. "Something tells me you'll be an excellent swordsman."

_He's not joking._

He walks to the table, picks up a sword (_the weapons team sure made fine replicas) _then walks back and hands it to me. It's heavy, but I don't drop it. I hold it in front of me the way Kazemasa held his katana that first day. I then point the blade upwards and move it up width-wise so it slowly covers my face. I turn it to the side so it looks like it's now splitting my face in two. Sword still up, I look over at Christophe, who's studying me carefully.

I bring it down slowly, then hand it back to him. "I am no warrior Christophe. I've worked hard this past decade and I am a wealth of knowledge, but with little experience to back it up."

Christophe looks surprised. The words surprise me as well, but as I hear them, I know they're true.

"I've immersed myself in my studies and books my whole life, so hungry for knowledge that I thought would eventually fill a void in my life; a void I've had for as long as I can remember. I see now that I've been feeding a bottomless pit. I don't know what I'm missing, but I need to figure it out."

Christophe is studying me, rubbing his chin and looking a little sad. He puts his arm around me. "I thought this day might come soon. We should have a talk soon _ma bichette_, I don't want you feeling this way."

_I guess Christophe went through this too. Maybe this is a normal feeling, like you've hit the wall right before becoming a doctor._

My thoughts are interrupted by loud whooping. I look towards the test zone the guys were at. Yoshitsune and Kazemasa are standing in the middle of the stage area, weapons up and breathing hard. The others are flayed around them, fallen in defeat. The host and on site doctor are cheering, clearly impressed by what they'd just seen. I leave Christophe's reassuring touch and walk over to the test site. _I missed it. My chance to see Kazemasa's skill and I missed it._

"CUT!"

I walk onto the test site. The fallen ninjas rise up, and the host walks over to the instant replay zone to watch the footage (_in slow motion, I assume_). Kazemasa and Yoshitsune have put their weapons away and seem to have regained composure. Yoshitsune walks towards the host, and Kazemasa walks towards me.

I cross my arms and pout. "I missed it!"

_Okay, maybe a little childish, but I really wanted to see his skill._

He grins. "Too bad, it was a fine demonstration."

_Was that pride? Heh, kinda sweet to hear a little bragging out of him._

"Don't worry, you'll see it when the episode airs, although I'm sure after editing it'll look better than it actually was."

_Back to normal. _"Good point, I'll see it later."

He adjusts his katana holder. "Anyway, I was hoping we could talk before we move onto the equestrian fields."

"That's next? They're moving quickly today. I wonder where those fields are anyway, supposed to be pretty secluded." I do a double take. _Wait, he wants to talk?_

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

_Indeed, what is on his mind? The same things on mine? The things I apparently don't have the strength to say?_

He looks off to the side, then back at me. "Listen, I was thinking after the episode finishes today-"

"ALLRIGHT EVERYONE, ROUND UP FOR THE FIELDS!"

_Oh hell._

We both look towards the voice.

"_Chikusho_…" Kazemasa mutters.

I look back at him. I twirl a lock of hair around my finger, and I feel my eyes slip into a dreamy trance. _He sounds so sexy when he speaks Japanese._

"Nice…What does that mean?"

Kazemasa's eyes go wide. "Never mind, no one should speak that way in front of a lady. Excuse my crassness."

A bubbly, overly feminine giggle spouts forth from my lips. "Say it again."

His cheeks go rosy. "I will not."

I continue to twirl my hair, and then I raise an eyebrow. An impish grin spreads across my face. "Then say something else."

The crimson on his cheeks stays, deepening slightly, but a mischievous look crosses his face.

_"Watashi wa tako desu." _ He says, stifling back a laugh.

_I don't know what that means, but I could listen to him say that all day._

"Yes…say something else." I ask, feeling a delicious heat course over my body.

Suddenly, his eyes go serious. I'm a bit taken aback by this but I'm enjoying the moment too much; I don't want him to stop. "Please?"

His lips go into a firm line. "_Hajimete ata tokikara sukidata."_

Again, I don't know what he's said, but it's clear these words carry some heft. His eyes race, waiting for a response but knowing he's not going to get one. He looks me up and down; the severity of his look is so strong that it pulls me out of dreamland.

My hair drops off my finger. "Kazemasa?"

The severity stays, but wisps of longing and confusion flit through his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought it'd come out differently, but that's the only way I can manage to say it."

With that, he turns and leaves. Surprised, I watch him walk away. _What did I do? Weren't we having fun?_

For all my linguistic capabilities, I have no idea what he just said; the way he said it I'm lead to believe it wasn't anything good. _Japanese never made it to my list, but it's certainly at the top now._


	8. Chapter 8

Shortly after, we all hop in the _Deadliest Warrior _vans and head to their training fields. I wanted to talk to Kazemasa or Christophe, but instead I'm surrounded by Enya, Hygua, and Hyosuke (_how did this even happen?)_.

"Too bad you missed the ambush segment, it was awesome." Enya boasts. "It was great to actually fight and not just simulate it; that just goes to show how skilled Yoshitsune is, you can peg seven experienced fighters giving their all against him and he'll still win."

_Yeah, when Kazemasa is helping him._

"You're awfully quiet." Hygua says. "What's the matter? Did Kazemasa piss you off?"

I shrug. "Just thinking, that's all."

Hygua looks interested. "About what?"

Enya joins in. "Yeah, we'll lend you ours ears."

Hyosuke scoffs. "Back off, you guys just want to pry."

"Come on Hyosuke, you can't tell me you're not curious about what the lady has to say."

_Nosy, nosy. Wait, they might actually be able to help me, they speak Japanese._

"Actually, I was wondering if…"

They all lean in.

"If you guys could maybe translate something for me. Kazemasa said something and I'd like to know what it means."

Hyosuke looks thoughtful. "If he was speaking Japanese to you, it was with good reason."

_Heehee, a very good reason, if only you knew._

Enya punches Hyosuke in the arm. "Come off it yo. By all means, we'll be happy to translate, what did he say?"

_I hope I say it right. _"I obviously don't know pronunciation rules, but I believe it was_ watashi wa tako desu_."

They all pause for a moment, and then laugh.

"And here I thought Kazemasa was incapable of making jokes!" Says Enya, laughing harder.

"Well, what does it mean?" I ask, wanting to know more than ever.

"It means 'I am an octopus'. He was yanking your chain." Hygua laughs.

_'I am an octopus?' Ha! That's what I get for enjoying the sensuality of him speaking a foreign language. _I feel relieved and laugh with them. _This means, despite his turning serious, his other phrase was probably a joke too._

"Your pronunciation is great! Was that all?" Hyosuke asks, now equally interested as the others.

"No, he also said '_Hajimete ata tokikara sukidata.' _Let me guess, another silly phrase?"

But the laughter that filled the car has disappeared completely, and the boys look somber. They slowly lean away and sit up in their seats.

"Oh wow…" Hyosuke says, now deep in thought himself.

"Heh, I'm sorry I asked." Enya asks, looking ahead at the road.

"That's really heavy." Hygua adds, adjusting his gloves.

_Oh no, this isn't good. _"That bad?" I exhale. "I knew it, it sounded bad." I look at them, even though they can't seem to look at me. "Well, I think I'd still like to know what it means."

Enya shakes his head; Hygua is still messing with his gloves, but Hyosuke smiles. "I don't blame you, but Kazemasa needs to tell you. It's like I thought, he was speaking Japanese to you with good reason."

_What gives? _"Why can't you guys just tell me?"

"Well, look at that!" Enya says enthusiastically, pointing towards the window. "We're here!"

The van pulls to a stop, and the boys can't get out fast enough. _What the…_

Hyosuke pauses outside the door, turns around, and offer his hand out to me. "Need a hand?"

I'm still sitting buckled in my seat, confused. "What I need is to know why you guys just got all weird on me."

Hyosuke sighs. "We've known Kazemasa a long time, he's a good friend. When you see a friend start to change, you start paying attention to the why." He points at me. "In this case, you are the why."

I unbuckle my seatbelt and move forward. He stops pointing and offers his hand again. As I take it, he continues. "We weren't being weird; it's just that there are some things a man must do on his own. Kazemasa will tell you what he meant when he's ready. Trust me; you don't want to hear what it means from us."

I step down from the van. He releases my hand. "Thank you Hyosuke, I appreciate the explanation. There's really no reason to pay attention to me though, I'm not very interesting."

He laughs. "There's plenty who would disagree with you there." He motions towards the fields in front of us, where everyone else has either lined up to watch or is saddling up a horse. Christophe is getting his horse ready, and I see Yoshitsune is with one as well. Kazemasa is by Yoshitsune, gently patting the horse's nose. The simple gesture touches my heart.

Hyosuke looks over. "Why don't you join him?"

_Indeed, why don't I?_

I know I should stand by Christophe, who's about to demonstrate the power of the Anglo war sword from horseback, but I can't seem to walk anywhere besides straight towards Kazemasa. Yoshitsune has left to watch Christophe's demonstration, so Kazemasa is left with the horse and its trainer. He looks over at me once I get close, then he looks back at the horse.

_Say something. _"So, is Yoshitsune doing a demonstration from the horse too?"

He continues looking at the horse instead of me. "That's the idea."

"Why not you?"

"I can't ride." This surprises me, but before I can comment, he looks over at me. "Why aren't you standing by Christophe? He'll be filming soon, you should be cheering him on."

"Well, I…"

He cuts me off. "Well nothing. You should be supporting your team, go." He faces back towards the horse.

The trainer looks uncomfortable, and I'm feeling the same way. _What's with him? He's acting the same way he did when we first met. There must be a reason._

"Kazemasa, I thought…"

"Why are you still here?" he snips.

Now I'm annoyed. "Hot and cold much?"

"No, I think I made myself clear. There's no reason for you to be here by me."

Then it hits me. _He must have told me off earlier. That's why the guys wouldn't translate his phrase for me, they didn't want to hurt my feelings._

Hyosuke was wrong, Kazemasa hasn't changed; he was simply following orders. Now that we're at the end, he's "no longer responsible for me" and he has no reason to be nice to me. _I must have made up everything I thought he felt; every single wonderful moment was a lie._

I feel my heart ache, but to hell if he's going to see it. "You're right, there's no reason at all for me to be by you. Bye." I spin around and head straight for Christophe, who has mounted his horse and is talking to the host. I feel my pace quicken as what just happened sinks in. The ache is getting stronger. _It was all just orders…_

My lips begin to point downwards. _The dance meant nothing, the flowers meant nothing, the kiss meant nothing, what a fool I've been!_

I reach my post, but I hear and see nothing. I look down at the ground, my heart aching so that physical pain begins to shoot through it. Christophe looks ready to start, but he sees me and looks concerned. I can tell he's contemplating coming over but I shake my head. The host shouts encouragement and directions at him while I sink deeper in my grief. _Pull it together, you can get over this._

Yet if I can, it is not going to be now. I'm so lost in thought that I don't hear Christophe gallop off or the footsteps approach me.

"Sometimes I'm not good with words," That unmistakably sexy voice says next to me.

I don't look up, I don't want to see him. "You're fine with words Kazemasa. You asked me to leave, I did, so now you can go away as well."

He doesn't budge, his presence remains looming over me. "I can't do that. I can see I've upset you…"

"Oh, you think? Forget about it. If you won't leave, I will." And without looking up, I walk further away. I can hear Christophe's sword slicing through the gel torso targets, the cheering of the host, and I can tell I'm getting closer to Christophe's stopping point.

"Wait a minute!"

I hear footsteps behind me again after Kazemasa shouts. I stop and turn around. Kazemasa looks surprised. "What?!" I hiss.

He takes a step back. I'm upset, and I know its showing. Kazemasa is apparently speechless, so I continue. "What Kazemasa? Out with it."

He still appears to be searching for words, and then his eyes turn to ice. "I…nothing."

"Apparently it's not nothing if you feel the need to follow me, so be a man and spit it out."

His eyes cool even further. His lips go into a firm line. I'm enjoying this, and decide to rub it in. I look over at Christophe. "Now there's a man. Did you see the way he handled that horse? Smooth riding and swift swordplay." I look back at Kazemasa, who is now balling his hands into fists. "I bet if he had something to say to me, he'd say it quickly and respectfully." The ache in my heart lessens, but the more I look at Kazemasa, the more I'm starting to regret my actions. Steam looks like it's about to blow out his ears, and total, unadulterated anger is just spewing off him.

He leans in quickly so that he's right in front of my face and points at Christophe, who's dismounting his horse. "That's what you think makes a man a man? Fine! You won't listen to my words, maybe you'll listen to my crop!"

He whips away and runs towards Yoshitsune's unequipped horse. He's a good distance away but his pace is rapid and he shows no signs of stopping. _What is he doing?! _I am too stunned to even will my voice to say stop. I look at Christophe, who is reviewing footage with the host. The guys and Yoshitsune are watching as well, all unaware of Kazemasa's rashness. I look back towards Kazemasa, who's now about a yard away from the horse. _I'll never catch him in time, and he said he can't ride. _My grief is dissolving into fear. I look frantically back at the guys, who along with the camera crew seem enthralled with the footage. Kazemasa is now mounting the horse. _Well, alright then._

"STOP!" I scream, as loud as I can. It's futile, but it's all I can manage. Kazemasa, of course, does not stop and instead has started his horse in a quick gallop. He rides away from everything, and I'm at a loss.

I feel a hand on my back. It's Yoshitsune. "What's wrong?"

All I can do is point. Yoshitsune looks and sees Kazemasa. "What is he doing? That horse is unequipped! How does he expect to control it? He can barely ride with a saddle!"

Kazemasa goes further. Now the guys are besides Yoshitsune, all of them just as surprised as he is. Christophe, with his horse by his side, stares as well. Kazemasa doesn't stop, most likely because he can't. I can feel the concern mounting, but all I can do is stare.

Christophe looks annoyed. "I don't know why he'd act like this, but it's unprofessional. I'll get back up and bring him back, he's clearly not coming back on his own."

Kazemasa is becoming a speck in the distance when suddenly, the sky cracks. It sounds as if thunder has boomed nearby, but from the clear skies we all know it's not thunder. To my dismay, the crack results in more than just a loud noise. Kazemasa has fallen off his horse, which has taken off like a shot. Unlike the horse, Kazemasa isn't moving, and it's all my fault.

"KAZEMASA!"

No sooner has the scream left my lips when I realize I'm racing towards Christophe's horse. _God, she's so beautiful. _I bypass the stirrups and pull myself up by the saddle. As soon as I'm seated, I give her behind a good smack.

"YA!" I shout.

She whinnies in surprise, and then bucks on her hind legs. I hold on tight, knowing she's about to take off like a shot. Her height and sheer power make me giddy, and I feel an primordial yell stir deep in my belly before it comes barging out.

"AH!"

She takes off. She's faster than anyone attempting to head towards Kazemasa. _I'll be there in no time. _I lean into her mane, the rhythm of my body following hers. I take a deep breath. With it, I catch her scent. She smells of free spirit, unafraid and ready for anything. I softly stroke her neck for one brief gallop. _We got this. _

Kazemasa is no longer in the distance, but instead coming up fast. I pull back on the reins, but before she comes to a complete stop I jump off. I land right by Kazemasa. I kneel down and gently put my hands on his cheeks. I scan his body for visible injuries_. It's so hard to tell anything with all this kimono everywhere. Did he break something? What on earth made him fall?_

His eyes are closed, but he's breathing. I softly stroke his hair to bring him comfort. _I wish I could do this under different circumstances. _I can't move him in case he has a neck injury, and I wish so much that I can do more for him.

He lets out a small groan and opens his eyes. He looks dazed, but he manages to gaze up at me.

"You're going to be okay, I'm here for you."

It's not relief I see in his cerulean eyes; it's horror. "You…you should of stayed back…" he whispers. "Go..go back before it's…"

**_"JE N'EN REVIENS PAS!"_**

My ears perk up. _That's not Christophe, who is that? _My head turns towards the voice. Two men, both in Anglo war uniforms, are standing less than a foot away from Kazemasa and I. I have no idea what they're doing here, but something is off. I shoot up, and stand defensively in front of Kazemasa.

"Look, I don't know what the studio told you, but we don't need extra stunt men. Go away, this man is hurt."

The men look at each other, confused, but then they both let out bitter sounding laughter.

"Ah, _lavette,_" the taller one croaks. "It is not the studio to whom we answer, though we'd like to thank them for making it so easy to 'sneak' onto this battlefield."

He bears a thick French accent, and though he wears a black mask along with the uniform, I can see empty hazel eyes beneath it. The other man smirks, then spits towards Kazemasa. "As for this _blaireau_, he is of no concern to us. We thought we shot your mentor, he's the reason for this little charade. But this?" He points at me, his greedy looking eyes taking in a good, long drink. "This is even better!"

"_Oui. _How long have we been searching for _La Couronne_?"

_Shot? La Couronne? _

Both draw swords from around their waists, and I can tell these aren't studio reproductions made for the show. They seem…authentic, but how can that be? "After today, no one will be searching anymore. We will be filthy rich, and you will have lost your life in a filming mishap. How unfortunate."

My eyes dart from side to side. No one is coming, I was faster than I knew upon the mare. _The mare! _I glimpse at her, and see she still has Christophe's sword equipped on her side! In my haste, I hadn't seen it. I jump towards the mare and unsheathe it.

Both men whistle. "Ah, _La Couronne _is feisty!"

I hold the sword in front of me. _I have no idea what I'm doing or why they're after me, but if they want a fight, they've got it._

They draw their swords back. _This is it, no turning back._

I channel every fiber of courage I have. "_ALLEZ_!" I shout, and storm towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

_A rush of goldenrod. Light; a tidal wave of brightness floods the land. It knocks me flat and pulls me down into its celestial depths. Warmth soaks into my body, a blanket of illumination the sun gives off when the world is smiling. What type of luster could shine so stalwartly? Were I to drown in this vibrant honey and just sink deeper into luxury, everything would be at one. It would all make sense, and peace would finally settle in. How enchanting…_

"_PUTAIN!"_

_It's gone. Snap back._

"Oh, my dear sweet lord…"

It's all gone back to crystal clear. My brain struggles to understand what my body is trying to tell it. _I am upright. I am holding my sword. More than that, I am alive._

_But how?_

I close my eyes. _I need a reset. _When they open again, the scene seems to play like something out of a silent era war film. My sword is scarlet. It glistens in the sunlight, dripping tiny rubies that scatter across the grass. My hands are awash in this scarlet vitality, and I see rubies have scattered across my clothes as well. My eyes dare to peer downwards. Two fallen soldiers lay a few feet apart from me, flat on their stomachs and heads looking to the side, as if listening for a loving welcome to sprout forth from the earth or perhaps a taunt from further below. _But they aren't listening, they aren't anything. I can tell; the greed has vanished from their eyes but the emptiness has stayed. It will stay always._

Rubies garnish their clothes more than mine. I look back at my sword, blade fully upright. _I just gave them their forever._

A desperate breath is floating through the air. I'm surprised, until I realize it is mine, and it is happening repeatedly. My body and mind are back to walking the same path, and it's unclear if either is about to stumble.

I turn my head slowly, my feet rooted firmly into the ground. Christophe is standing about five feet away from the dead bodies. _It was his voice I heard, that swear that brought me back into being. _He is clearly horrified.

His eyes meet mine. "_Ma bichette?"_

His voice is shaky, and his eyes seem to want to look anywhere but at mine, yet the alternative is worse to bear. The host is beside him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in utter shock. I see Yoshitsune as well, who's lips are pursed together tightly. He looks as if his heart has cracked, and his lips are the only thing holding back the despair leaking forth from it.

_Yoshitsune? _My head whips back and forth, blood flying off the blade as my hair smacks it. _Oh my god, where is Kazemasa?!_

Christophe starts walking towards me slowly. "It's alright, it's alright."

_It is not._

I look down at the men. "They came to kill you, but they wanted to kill me more."

I look back at Christophe. "The taller one called me _lavette_."

Christophe forces out a nervous chuckle, still walking slowly towards me. "Well, anyone can see you are clearly not a woman who lacks courage. How about you put that sword down and we get you checked out by the paramedics?"

_Sword down? Is he scared of me? He doesn't understand, what else could I do?_

I look at my sword. I feel indestructible; this sword saved my life. _Is this how King Arthur felt as he held Excalibur? How William Wallace felt as he held his Claymoore? I understand now how Kazemasa feels when he holds his katana, and why he scoffed at my incomprehension. My sword carries my soul._

I bring the blade close to my face. A sour, metallic scent wafts off it.

_Vin rouge…wrap me in red velvet…_

Still looking at the blade and taking in the scent, I answer Christophe. "I don't think so. This sword is the only reason I'm still alive." My eyes peer over at him. He is still walking forward, only about two feet away, and caution is practically his new name. "You need not fear me Christophe, surely you know by now that I'd never harm you."

He stops. "I don't fear you. What you feel off of me is nothing but sorrow, though part of me does fear that I'll never be able to find your forgiveness." Christophe looks remorsefully at me, and continues walking.

_What does he mean by that?_

I inhale. _The scent of decaying life. _I tip the blade downward. "Never mind any of this, where is Kazemasa?"

Christophe is now standing beside me. "I figured you saw him. He's far from here, you must have moved around a lot during the...fight. The paramedics are helping him; an ambulance will be here any minute."

He's looking right at me, but I stare ahead. "Is he okay?" I mutter, my heart sinking further.

Christophe dips his head. "He got shot. He lost a lot of blood."

I grip my sword tighter. The tip is now piercing the ground. _Does the earth scream in pain, or is it used to such careless violation? I wonder how much blood it has tasted, a taste that's probably as second nature to it as toothpaste is to humans. In hate, in victory, in defeat, in respect; once blood has been spilled the reason why is immaterial, it is all just the same: swirled together with rocks, pressure, and time so that we can walk towards the future and learn from the past. Despite this, it will still taste blood. _

"_Con…con…" _my voice snarls.

Christophe attempts to put his hand on my back, but I jerk away. He puts his hands in the air. "I'm so sorry."

The handle feels as if it might shatter in my hand at any moment. "I need to go with him."

Christophe gasps. "You understand how that's impossible, right? The police are coming, two men are dead and you're the one who killed them."

_Hmph. _"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Christophe. I'm aware of that, even if I'm not aware of the how, and I want to be with Kazemasa."

Christophe looks at the bodies. "Two against one. Skilled assassins versus holding a sword for the second time in her life. So amazing, I never thought…"

"That's enough."

We both look. Yoshitsune is right by Christophe. "Christophe, enough. The time has come, we cannot wait any longer. My men will handle the rest."

Christophe sighs deeply. "You're right. You've been right this whole time. How could I of been so wrong?"

Yoshitsune shakes his head and puts his hand on Christophe's shoulder. "You did what you thought was best. Now's not the time to wallow."

Yoshitsune looks at me sadly, but kindness still sits in his eyes. "Please. I'm sure this is confusing for you, but everything will be explained." He looks at the bodies. "And perhaps you can explain a few things to us as well."


	10. Chapter 10

_I have no idea where we are. I have no idea where Kazemasa is. A dark shadow blanketed my soul as I walked away from that field, and it covers me completely. Someone took the extension of my soul from me. I remember getting into a car. I remember hearing Christophe and Yoshitsune talk. I must have gotten out of the car, because now I'm here, wherever 'here' is. _

I'm sitting down at a table. I have a cup of tea in front of me. Christophe and Yoshitsune are sitting opposite of me, waiting patiently. _Well, at least it's not the cops. Do the cops even know what happened? _The two men continue to wait. _I don't know what they're waiting for. They know what is going on, I don't, why aren't they saying anything?_

Christophe must hear the wheels in my head turning because he seems to jerk upwards, ready to pounce on whatever slight change I just showed.

"_Ma bichette, _I…"

I hold up my hand to stop him. "First, I want to hear how Kazemasa is."

Christophe looks annoyed. Yoshitsune nods solemnly. "He is going to be alright, Mizuki is caring for him right now. You can see him after we talk."

"Mizuki? Why isn't he in a hospital?" I start to stand up, but both men do the same and shake their heads.

"Please, everything will be answered, just give us a chance." I sit back down, and they do as well. Christophe sighs. "This is going to be hard. All I ask is that you keep an open mind and try to trust me, even though I know you'd probably rather not."

I roll my eyes. "Oh no Christophe, please, by all means. Getting attacked by assassins who tell you they're after your mentor happens to me all the damn time. Yep, just another ordinary Thursday for this chick. I must say, the cherry on top was being told I'm a valuable target the world has been searching for. Ha! Who knew the world was clamoring for French history experts?"

_Who is that talking? Is that me?_

Christophe cringes and looks hurt. Yoshitsune looks at me with well-founded eyes. "I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but don't bite the hand that feeds you. He is the only one that can explain this to you fully, and if you don't listen now you will regret it later."

I look into my tea. _He's probably right._

"Okay Christophe, go for it. Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as I'm imagining."

Christophe sighs, then takes a deep breath. "Okay. It's hard to pick where to start, as the beginning will sounds equally as complicated as the current ending, so I'll just start with this: I know you've been wondering how Yoshitsune and I know each other, since I can tell you didn't buy the fact that we're just random colleages." He motions towards Yoshitsune. "We've known each other since we were 17 and took a solemn oath together with five other men. The oath made us members of a secret society, one so well hidden that only a few others aside from the seven sworn in know about us."

"You now increase that number. I had hoped you'd never need to know, and part of me still feels like I've failed you because you have to hear this, but I see no other way."

_That's it? He's part of a secret society? _

"Christophe, you could have told me that. People partake in secret societies all the time, I would have kept your secret."

I reach out to pat his hand, but I see he is cringing again.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. Don't sound so forgiving just yet, I may not make it through if you do." He drums his fingers on the table. "This society, we are so secret because our jobs require the upmost discretion and deception. If what we know gets out, or if we fail in our duties in another way…well, not to sound dramatic, but it could cause mass chaos."

"Our titles are simple enough. Guardians. That's essentially what we are. Guardians of history, of secrets, and of course…" He looks me square in the eyes. "people."

_What?_

He looks at me tenderly. "I am your Guardian, _ma bichette_."

He smiles. I know I'm not smiling back. _What does this mean?_

"Alright, so you and Yoshitsune are in a secret society that protects secrets that could destroy the natural order of things. I believe you. So why throw people into the mix? Don't you have enough on your plates? And why would I need a bodyguard anyway?"

Christophe shakes his head. "I didn't explain it well. Yes, we guard secrets, but most of the secrets have people attached to them. Important people. You are one of those people."

I raise an eyebrow. "How am I important?"

_Sure, I've accomplished a lot, but why would that have grand significance to the world? Furthermore, why would anyone want me dead because of it?_

Christophe looks uncomfortable. "You are the key to one of history's greatest secrets."

_What?_

"You've always wondered about why France holds you closely and you don't know why. You picked up the language flawlessly, despite whatever reservations you have or what I may have said otherwise. This fascinated me, but much more than that was watching you ride horseback and sword fight for the first time today. I couldn't believe my eyes, what a natural you are! I never had any doubts about your heritage before, but if I had, today would have banished them all."

_How is this all connected?_

"Don't you see? How wonderfully it all fits together, like pieces of a puzzle! _Mon Cheri, _you are a direct descendant of Joan of Arc!"

I blink. _What?_

He looks at me eagerly. I can tell he wishes I'd jump for joy, but I can't even begin to process what I've just heard. _This must be a joke…it has to be a joke._

Yoshitsune looks at Christophe, who's still eager for a response, then back at me. "It's true, you are. When the seven of us were initiated as Guardians, we were educated for months about the secrets history holds and the people to whom they are attached. We were young, but we knew our purpose, and we were honored to have such a privilege bestowed upon us."

"We learned about all seven of you, and the Elders decided to whom we'd be assigned. We'd watch footage, read reports, sometimes even see them in person. You were only eight at the time, but we all saw how you sparkled with life and the thirst for knowledge. You shined with Joan's strength even then, and you had us all entranced. Don't misunderstand, every Secret is a treasure to us and you're all so unique, but everyone held a special place in their hearts for you."

Christophe smiles. "I felt so honored that I had been assigned to you! I suppose I was the most logical choice, having grown up in France, but there was never a guarantee."

I'm in a daze. "Joan of Arc had no children, how can I be a direct descendant?"

Christophe nods. "That's what everyone thinks, it's not true. She was so young when she went into battle that people easily accept that not much happened before that beyond her working on a farm. It's easy for the average person to think she couldn't possibly have had any kids, but remember, it was normal for people to become parents during the teen years back then because life expectancy was short. She gave birth six months before she went to speak with the king. She never spoke of it, and during her trial it was one of the few things not considered because she was so pious. We don't know who the father was, though in all likelihood it was one of the many knights wandering the country side, but we believe the birth is the reason for her piety…along with her visions of course."

Christophe looks thoughtful. "That's the secret, and you are living proof. Only the Guardians and a select few know this…or at least, that's what we thought."

I sip my tea. "So, you're saying I've been being spied on all my life, still raised to live like everything is normal, our relationship isn't really what I think it is, and Joan of Arc is essentially my grandmother? What is this, _The DaVinci Code_?"

Chuckles. "Yeah, it sounds kind of funny when you think about it." A serious look crosses Christophe's face. "This is serious, and completely real."

_I cannot believe this is happening. It still feels like a joke. I hail from Joan of Arc, the most famous saint and female warrior of all time? How can this be?_

"That's why you two have been speaking together so much, because of this?"

Christophe scratches the back of his head. "We Guardians don't see each other often; it could compromise the safety of those we watch. However, I felt I was failing in my duties and didn't know what to do…"

"What makes you think you were failing me?" _How can he think that? He's been there for me all these years…even if it's not the way I thought._

"You've said yourself you felt like bad luck has followed you since undergrad. Accidents seem to follow you so much more than the average person. At first I thought they were accidents myself, they seemed so harmless, but then they started happening more and I knew someone had found out about you. I tried to do better, to make them stop; I've stopped those trying to hurt you before, but whomever found out this time is not only highly professional, but they're also not working alone."

"I had to reach out, so I did. Yoshitsune is the one I trust the most, and it just so happened he was visiting the US for a sabbatical. After we talked, we decided to pull strings to get us on _Deadliest Warrior. _The host is an ally of sorts, so we knew it'd be a safe haven. It made sense to put you in the public eye so people would know who you are and therefore, make things tougher for assassins. People are more cautious around public figures. You'd basically be hiding in plain sight. Yoshitsune had done something similar, and the results were great."

Yoshitsune nods. "I also told the one whom I protect. I suggested Christophe do the same before filming, but he thought he could still protect you. I can't blame him. It is rare for the descendants to know their secret, but it's not unheard of. In a few cases, it's been the difference between life and death."

Christophe nods sadly. "The previous Guardian to your bloodline perished with your parents. You know your parents died in a house fire when you were a baby, but you didn't know that the fire was no accident. It was discovered who your mother was, and that she had given birth. The assassins that found out thought it would be easy to get you all in one hit and break the bloodline. It sickens me that they used fire, but they thought themselves poetic."

_So much information, laced behind so many lies. I think I'm going to be sick._

"How you got to safety is a mystery, but we do know the Guardian saved you. Your adoptive parents did not know of your past, and you were lost to us for awhile. Whether it was coincidence or not that you were adopted by my aunt and uncle is a mystery as well. This is how I was able to keep a careful eye on you and encourage the direction of your studies. Again, I suppose I was the most logical choice to be your Guardian, but there's always a higher order."

_This is all just jumbling around; a bunch of words flowing into my ears, into my head, and swimming around my brain. They're trying real hard to penetrate through, but they aren't. How many people can say they've had an assassin after them? That an eternity old enemy killed my parents? I'm kinda related to my mentor, whom I was in love with before all this? How can you begin to digest that?_

I feel their eyes upon me, waiting for a response. "So if the episode was a slick attempt to get me into the public eye to keep me safe, what exactly do you think would happen if the truth were known? And don't say 'mass chaos'."

Christophe narrows his eyes. I can tell I've struck a nerve, but I don't care. After all his lies, he can answer my questions.

"The Catholic Church is powerful, very powerful. I'm sure you know that. What do you think they would do if it was discovered that one of their most popular saints is not the virgin martyr the world thinks she is? What about scholars like you? Those who look up to her? Sometimes, ignorance is not only bliss, it's the best possible outcome."

_That's exceedingly depressing. _

It's written all over my face, I can tell, and Christophe responds accordingly. "Let me put it to you this way. You are one of the most well kept secrets in the world. Despite that, someone found out, and how did they react?"

_Okay, he's right, but that's still depressing. Why must mankind be so reluctant and unforgiving towards change?_

My tea is cold. I can't help but resume the thoughts I had at the start of all of this: _Why did I agree to this? What business did I have being on a reality show? One governed, apparently, by a secret society that plans the 'reality' out. Or did I even have a choice? Of all the choices in my life, which ones have truly been my own?_

I look into the cold, murky brew before me. I feel a tiny smile beginning to bud on my lips. _Kazemasa. He's called to me in a way nothing else and no one else has. He helped me find strength I never knew I had. Everything we've done together has been ours alone._

"Wait a minute," I say, looking up at Yoshitsune. "If you both are Guardians, then who do you…"

I trail off. _I already know the answer to this._

My eyes go wide. "Kazemasa?"

Yoshitsune nods solemnly. "He is descended from the Genpei war's finest samurai like I said, but I'd argue that his ancestor was the finest samurai ever. Samurai are not uncommon in history, but ones with skills and knowledge as great as Wada Yoshimori were. Not only that, I'm not the one descended from royalty, he is. This samurai had an affair with the empress…well not an affair per se but that's another story, and they had a child together. Being the first born, that child should have assumed the throne, but-"

"He was just another member of Club Illegitimate." I interrupt. I realize I'm undermining them, but I can't help. _This is all absurd_. _They protect history, they protect genetics, and this just cannot be. But if it is…_

Before Yoshitsune can reply, I continue. "And you said he knows?"

Another nod. "I told him after…an unfortunate incident. I had made plans to tell him in a different way but his actions forced my hand. That's when I decided hiding in plain sight was safest for him."

Flickers of resentment stir inside me. "And his friends? What do they know?"

Yoshitsune clears his throat. "They are an unrelated matter, and the less you know about them, the better. They have a secret of their own. But to answer your question, they don't know about him."

_More secrets? My god. _But for all my current confusion, their secret seemed kind of obvious; Enya had made it that way.

_Kazemasa knows so much. _"Does he know about me?"

"No one's told him, if that's what you're asking, but it wouldn't surprise me if he's figured it out. He's quite perceptive." Yoshitsune looks sympathetic. "He was so diligent in protecting you. He takes every duty ever bestowed upon him seriously and they're always carried out flawlessly, but this ignited a flame in him like I've never seen. I thought your friendship would be good for him, despite the risk attached, but I never thought…"

He goes silent. I can tell he's searching for the right words. The shadow on my soul feels as though it's growing darker, and the resentment continues to boil as I slowly realize how different my life could have been if only Christophe had told me sooner. The gravity of what I've done and what I am is sinking in.

I slowly lower my head to the table. I push my tea away and cover my head with my arms. _Hold my head high? Never again._

"I can imagine what you thought. Here I cower, a generations old bastard with a less than vague notion of how I came to be and what I'm meant to do. You say I've shone with her strength for years, but never before have had I felt so dimmed out by weakness." Head still down, I point to Yoshitsune. "I'm sure you never thought a descendant of such piety could commit murder. That's what I am now, a murderer. She was a soldier and even she never killed anyone, yet somehow that's not the worst part. Not even being lied to all these years is the worst part. The worst part is I don't remember killing those men. It'd feel okay to say I blacked out, but I didn't. I was surrounded by light. For god's sake, light! Not one second, not one cut, not one scream went by where I didn't feel wrapped in serenity."

_And why? Isn't it supposed to be darkest before the dawn?_

The darkness of the table is getting blurry. I lift my head slowly; it feels too heavy so I prop up my arm and rest my head against my hand. Christophe and Yoshitsune look blurry as well. I know my eyes are filling with tears. _I feel so numb right now I can't even cry._

"My god, who am I?" The blurriness subsides as the shadows continue to cloak me.

A hand softly touches my shoulder. The warmth emitting off from it makes the numbness go away, and even the shadows subside slightly. I know who it is before he says a word.

"You're the warrior who saved my life."

He says something I needed to hear, and yet I cannot look at him. _How can I? That would require a certain amount of pride, of which I have none. He says warrior, it still just feels like murderer, and I'm the reason he got shot._

Kazemasa sits next to me, his hand still on my shoulder. "It's true, I'd be dead without you. Before you came galloping up, the assassins came and looked me over. They were angry I wasn't Dr. Belair, and when they realized I was still alive they didn't want loose ends. Then, something made them run. I was too out of it to realize what."

I feel his gaze upon me; I can't return it.

He continues. "The last thing I remember is seeing your face. And then, there was light."

_He saw the same thing I did? What the hell happened?_

I look unsteadily at Christophe and Yoshitsune. The hand helping hold up my head is stroking pieces of hair. They are rough and matted. _Blood_.

Christophe looks like someone killed his mother and childhood pet in front of him. Yoshitsune is still holding steady, concentrating on Kazemasa. He put his hands on the table and folds them. I look back at the table.

"Why did you take off like that? It wasn't like you."

I flinch. _A stubborn woman pissed him off, that's why._

"I felt the need to scout the area. I didn't think it through, I just went." _Oh, he's good._

I imagine Yoshitsune is nodding. He has no reason not to believe him. "You know then, don't you?"

"I thought something was awry when you and Dr. Belair had the guys and I scope everything out at Hanami, but I couldn't figure out what. The Frenchmen hissing at each other had the pieces fall into place."

_THAT'S what they were doing during Hanami? God, how unaware am I?_

He's looking at me again, I can feel it. "You look the way I felt when I found out. What is your story?"

The bitterness and resentment inside me wants to hiss out, like it did at Christophe, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"My story? It feels like it has nothing to do with me. It still doesn't feel real." That's all I can manage.

His gaze leaves me. "Can you please excuse us for a little bit?"

I'm still looking at the table, but I can tell Christophe is about to protest because Yoshitsune says "Let them talk, they're safe."

I hear footsteps, a door, and then it's just the two of us.


	11. Chapter 11

He looks at me again. "Do you need anything?"

I scoff. "Yes, a remote for my life with a rewind button. Perhaps a pause button too, that sounds nice." I immediately regret saying that, so I continue. "I didn't even hear you come in, how much did you hear?"

He leans forward, trying to meet my eyes. "Just the ending lament. The minute I awoke, I knew I had to see you. Mizuki tried to stop me but he didn't stand a chance." He leans further. "Please look at me."

My eyes stay on the table. "I can't Kazemasa. If I do, I might fall apart. You despise weakness, remember? I am the definition of weakness right now. The idea of disappointing one more person is too much, especially if that person is you."

His hand slips off my shoulder. He reaches up and tucks my bloodstained hair away from face and behind my ear. The tender gesture chases the shadows away further, and I can see him through my periphery. He's not looking like default Kazemasa with his sturdy, steadfast look. He's something that, in the small amount of time I've actually seen him emote, I haven't seen before. He's worried. For me. Even though I'm the reason he got shot. _He may be the only one that truly understands me, and I pushed him away._

I turn my head and face him. _I can't believe this man got shot only hours ago. He had to of had a blood transfusion, bullet removal, stitches, and god knows what else. He didn't go to a hospital, just this…hell I still don't know where we are, maybe there is a hospital here. He must be bruised and bandaged, but does he look it? No._ His body is infinitely more refreshed than mine is, like he just stepped out of a hot shower. He still dons a kimono, but it's a fresh one in a sensual shade of hunter green. _What a fine situation this is; I'm covered in battle aftermath, smell like a butcher shop, apparently hail from a saint, and I'm getting turned on by this man. I need to say something._

"I'm the one who should be asking if you're okay." I look at him, face falling. "I'm so sorry, you're getting shot was all my…"

He puts a finger on my lips. I'd kiss it if I wasn't so drained. "My actions were mine and mine alone, so there's no need to apologize. If it hadn't been me, it would have been someone else. I can take it. Besides, I can't think of a time I've been better." He says, but he still looks worried. "Actually, let me rephrase that: I could only get even better if you were alright."

"I wasn't, but then you came in, and now I at least feel human again."

He gives a sad smile. "I'm the one who's sorry. I was supposed to protect you, and I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most." He tilts his head to the side, seeming to survey my look. "Although, I can't say I'm sorry that you now know the whole truth, or that you've risen up to the challenge of becoming…more."

He puts his hand on my knee. His touch continues to warm me, continues to make me think that maybe everything is going to be okay. "Tell what I can do to help."

I look down at his hand on my knee. _Strong, combatant hands with a touch of light. _"You've done everything right Kazemasa, you can lay your arms down and rest. It's my turn to take care of you. I know you said you don't believe in being responsible for those you save, but I do, so let me be responsible for you."

A flash goes through his eyes. It's tough to decipher, until he says, "We are responsible for each other." A slow smile spreads across his lips, and I can't help but smile as well.

His smile widens. "Ah, there we go. I knew that beautiful smile couldn't stay away." I smile wider myself. _How can I not? I love his smile, and apparently he loves mine. _

I feel much better. Of course, the minute I feel that, his hand moves away from my knee and he looks serious. _Well, of course he does, how long did I think it'd last?_

He folds his arms and leans back in his chair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

And before I can think yes or no, I get up out of my chair and the words come flowing out. All my uncertainties and fears about being descended from a legend, being engulfed in light on the battlefield, loving my sword but hating it at the same time, wishing Christophe had told me earlier on but understanding his reasons for not, hating that I had killed yet also not regretting it. I saw every thought that comes to my head about all of it, and he listens intently the whole time.

When I finish, I take a deep breath and the shadow on my soul is gone. It was as if a deadly poison had been coursing through my veins, and with every word drops came flowing out until I was completely cleansed. _It was a lot of information, and a lot has happened these past few days, but I'm okay. I know I'm going to be okay._

Kazemasa's voice breaks through my thoughts. "How do you feel now?"

I fist pump the air and laugh. "I'm okay!" I shout, more laughter following. I look at Kazemasa, still leaning back in his chair all serious like. "I'm sorry, once I start flowing I can't stop." I smile at him. _You helped me be okay, Kazemasa._

Kazemasa rubs his chin. "Joan of Arc, huh? That's heavy."

_Is that all he can say?_

His hand moves from his chin to the scar on his left eye. He touches it gingerly, then recrosses his arms. "It's tough, I know it's tough, but I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm grateful you were willing to listen. Without you, I think I may have imploded." I smile. "I don't see how I could have ever found you selfish Kazemasa, all you do is give, even when you should be receiving."

Of all things, he smirks. "You thought I was selfish?" I feel my eyes widen, and he laughs. "It's okay, to be honest I take it as a compliment. I do as I see fit for the greater good, and often times that makes people shy away from me. I even prefer it."

"You do?"

He nods. "It makes saying goodbye no problem."

The light hearted nature of the conversation disappears. He gives me a melancholy glance then looks down at the ground. I can feel myself pouting. _I should ask the obvious. Go ahead, ask him what will happen when we say goodbye._

I touch my bloodstained hair, and look at my bloodstained shoes. I should, but I can't. I don't really want to know.

Instead, I say, "So…you're a royal samurai with a group of ninja assassins?" Yoshitsune never said that's what they do, but it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

His eyes return to mine. "I have done nothing to earn the title of samurai; I just descend from them. As for the royalty part, I could do without it. The thought that I'm supposed to be the one on the Chrythanamum Throne has never sat well with me, I could never be in a role of such sloth. I respect our emperor, but I'd rather fight for him than be him anyday."

"I don't know what Yoshitsune told you, but I don't think calling my friends 'a group of ninja assassins' is fair. Ninjas kill for money and without thought, they aren't in either category. Yes, they're deadly, perhaps deadliest in the world. Yes, they're part of a secret service that pays respect to the way things were. No, they weren't created to protect me and they all have day jobs. However, if their cover was ever blown…well, you understand."

I dip my head in a quick bow. "I do. I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect, and I hold them all in high regards."

He nods. "That'd mean a lot to them. They've done so much, but they can't ever be thanked the way they deserve."

"Does it ever bother you that you can't join them?"

"I did join them, once. It did not go over well." His eyes cloud over like he's chewing on a dark memory.

It hits me. "Your scar…"

He nods and touches it again. "I only hesitated for a moment, but a moment was all that was needed. It could have been worse, but it was enough to teach me an essential lesson, as well as make Yoshitsune angrier than I've ever seen." His eyes are alive with the memory. "That's when he told me. I know he did it to keep me out of future predicaments, but it changed everything. I've been alone much of my life, but that's the one time I felt lonely. I was now different. The skills I harbored and worked on for years no longer felt like mine. My knowledge was great, and yet I knew nothing. I was more or less an outsider in my own country, all the while protecting one of its greatest secrets. It's difficult to respect history when it is not in your favor, but it deserves respect nevertheless. It's a part of me, a part of Japan, and on a grander scale, a part of time." The memory fades, and he looks at me. "Anyway, you see why I was stressing the importance of acting quickly. After today, I know that will stick with you for life."

_There is so much that makes sense now._

I want so much to embrace him, for us to hold each other until our secrets dissolve away and we are just a man and a woman locked in affection. Instead, I walk behind him and place my hands on his shoulders. He doesn't tighten or shrink away. _He must be sore._ I start to massage his shoulders.

His head inclines forward, and he sighs. _Guess he doesn't feel like being touched. _I start to move my hands away, but he reaches back, grabbing my wrist, and he raises his head back up. "Please, don't stop."

I put my hands back. Already, he feels more tranquil. "I'll go as long as you like Kazemasa."

"Mmmm, thank you."

I blush. _Good thing he can't see me, how many times am I going to blush around him?_

My hands knead deep into his muscles. Every deep caress into his shoulders leaves me feeling like jelly. His energy pours from his body into my hands, and I am invigorated. I move my right hand to his neck. My fingers gently dance around the nape, softly stroking the curves. Again, my heart skips a beat. _I hope it flowed through my fingertips and into his heart. My heart is beating for you, Kazemasa. _I move both hands to his neck, fingers touching the side and thumbs still massaging. My hands slowly move up into his healthy head of hair. I run my fingers through delicately, leisurely massaging his scalp and enjoying the softness of his tendrils. My fingertips find his temples, so I start to massage them in slow circles.

His head inclines back. He's now resting on my breasts. The touch fires up a thousand sensations of desire. I look at his face. His eyes are closed, but he's clearly deep in the throes of peacefulness. I darsay I see traces of desire myself. I keep massaging.

"Mmmm…" he purrs. _Desire indeed._

And yet, it's not just desire. I'm feeling love. I could deny it, rationalize it, or sink completely into it. _I have to deny so much else, I will not for this. I'm in love. I love this man. I spent all my time doing so much else that I never went looking, and yet it found me. He found me, and he's worth it. He's been worth everything._

I lean my head downwards, close my eyes, and inhale his scent. _Sandalwood again. He smells so good. _My lips plump together. Still massaging, I lean further and softly kiss him on the forehead. _Always be mine…_

I open my eyes, lips now barely grazing his forehead. He's looking right at me, his eyes an ocean of serenity. My hands drop back to his shoulders. He continues looking into my eyes. _Can you see how much I love you? That I never have and never will feel this way again?_

He breathes deeply. "I thought I could handle anything life threw my way; this is uncharted territory for me."

I close my eyes. "Me too." My lips brush against his skin as I speak.

He reaches up and touches my face. I open my eyes, he's still looking at me. His eyes carry the look of a man dying of thirst who's now staring at a cold glass of water: desperation, necessity, relief, and desire all rolled into one.

His hand falls away from my face. "I don't think I'm going to be able to say goodbye to you."

I slowly back away from his forehead. My right hand drops off his shoulder and the left one caresses across his shoulders then down his right arm. When I reach his hand, I entwine my fingers with his and stand in front of him. "Then don't."

His thumb strokes the top of my hand. "What's a man to do when logic pulls him one way and a woman pulls him another?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Well now, I lack logic do I?"

He rolls his eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Still holding my hand, he stands up and closes the space between us. He wraps his free arm around my back and pulls me close. "I'd like to hear your thoughts."

_Here I stand, bloody, muddy, and just straight up filthy, and he still holds me close. _I rest my head against his chest. I hear his heart beat and I just want to melt into him. _Yes, this is right._

"You really want to know what I think?" I say, squeezing his hand tightly.

He rests his chin on top of my head. "I do." His sultry voice flows through my ears and straight to my heart, sounding so sweet honey seems to drip off every word.

"I think you should keep holding me like this." I nuzzle into his chest and put my free arm around him.

"Well, I think that can be arranged." He coos. He releases my hand and wraps that arm tightly around me too. "_Watshi o dakishimete_."

I giggle. "I love it when you speak Japanese." Suddenly, I'm reminded of what he said before the battle, the phrase the boys wouldn't translate for me. "Which reminds me…"

I take my head off his chest and look up at him. "What does '_Hajimete ata tokikara sukidata' _mean?" _It's clearly not mean like I thought it was._

He smiles lovingly. "Ah, I knew I'd have to explain that. I'm sorry I couldn't articulate myself better; I couldn't find the right words and, to be honest, I was nervous."

Now I'm smiling. "You? Nervous? I don't believe it."

"It's true." He raises an eyebrow. "I am capable of a great number of emotions, believe it or not, including a few I didn't know were possible."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'd say it's very good. Now, since you still want to know what it means-"

SLAM!

Our heads whip in unison towards the door. It has been burst open, and in rushes a frazzled looking Christophe with Yoshitsune right behind him. It looks as if Christophe was running away and Yoshitsune tried to stop him. Upon seeing that Kazemasa and I are embraced together, Christophe stops and his look transforms into one of anger.

"_Inacceptable!" _he hisses. I don't understand why he even bothers to speak French, everyone will figure out what that means.

"Christophe…" Yoshitsune tries to reason, but anyone can see it's too late.

"Young lady, we need to talk and right now!"

I defiantly rest my head back against Kazemasa's chest. "I don't want to talk anymore." _I just want to stay in Kazemasa's arms._

Kazemasa holds me closer. "She's been through enough today Christophe, let her relax."

Daggers shoot out of Christophe's eyes right for Kazemasa. "That's Dr. Belair to you, and you stay out of this! It's not your concern."

Kazemasa puts a hand on the back of my head, and now I can't see Christophe. "I'd say it's every bit my concern, leave her alone."

I hear Christophe charging forward, and Kazemasa lets go of me. In one quick moment, he shoves me behind him and puffs out into his defensive stance. It hardly seems necessary, but I make no effort to move. I rest my hands on his back.

I hear Christophe laugh angrily, I can't see him but he's clearly right in front of Kazemasa. "Oh this is rich! You think I'm going to harm her when I've been protecting her all these years?" He laughs again. "Or do you just want to pick a fight? I tell you boy, that flimsy little katana wouldn't last a second against a Frenchman's sword!"

_I've never heard him this angry before. _I hear footsteps, and then Yoshitsune's gentle voice.

"Kazemasa-san, stand down. We need to talk as well."

I see Kazemasa turn his head in the direction of Yoshitsune. "I can imagine about what _sensei_, but I'm not moving."

"This is not up for discussion, you can and you will stand down."

I feel Kazemasa start to relax. "Fine, I'll leave him alone, but she stays with me."

"SHE WILL NOT!" Christophe yells.

"Christophe!" chides Yoshitsune, and with that I'm angry myself.

I step out from behind Kazemasa and stand beside him. "Stop it Christophe! We'll talk later, I'm staying with Kazemasa."

Christophe looks like he's about to flip his wig, and Yoshitsune just looks dejected. Clearly, these two are torn on whatever they just talked about.

Yoshitsune sighs. "Alright, this has gone far enough. Kazemasa-san, I order you to leave right now and come with me. You should be resting anyway, your stitches have broken open and you're bleeding."

Kazemasa's eyes go wide. _Oh no…_

I stand in front of him. For the first time, Kazemasa actually looks hurt. I still can't see the bandages, but his left shoulder is slowly soaking with blood. Kazemasa looks under his kimono at the bandage, and I reach out to help.

Christophe's hand grabs my wrist. "Yoshitsune is his Guardian, not you. Let them handle this."

_I don't believe this. _I'm about to yank away when Kazemasa grabs Christophe's wrist. It's clear he's got him in an iron vice because the grasp on my wrist slips.

"You'd dare put your hands on a lady? A lady you've sworn to protect?"

Vitriol fills Christophe's eyes as he snarls at Kazemasa. I can tell he's in pain from Kazemasa's hold but he's not going to admit it. Kazemasa, having grabbed Christophe with his weaker arm, is clearly in pain too. He starts to pale and I see more blood spreading on his kimono. _He needs care._

"Allright, allright." I say, defeated. Christophe looks at me, and lets go of my wrist. In turn, Kazemasa lets go of Christophe. "Fine, let's talk." I look at Kazemasa. "Please go get patched up, I'll join you shortly."

Kazemasa's expression is now one of pure agony. He looks at me with crestfallen eyes then softly puts his hand on my cheek. Before I can react, he softly kisses me on the forehead. There's something about the action that leaves me unsettled, and the second he moves away I cannot wait to be reunited with him.

He walks off with Yoshitsune, his head hanging low. Yoshitsune is whispering to him in Japanese, but I can't make out a single word. _Please feel better soon._

The door closes behind them, and I glare at Christophe. "I certainly hope you're happy."


	12. Chapter 12

"Not in the slightest." He mutters, crossing his arms. "I am the antithesis of happy."

"Well good, because I'm starting to feel the same way." _This man has been with you through so much, maybe you should hear him out._

But I don't want to hear anything he has to say. _Just get it over with, then go see Kazemasa._

"We still need to talk, it is a matter of great importance." He says.

"Yeah, well, isn't everything of great importance at this point? Just say it and be done with it."

He glares at me again. "You are misunderstanding the gravity of this situation. Yoshitsune and I had a long talk. Something the both of you said didn't sit right with us, so we did some research."

"About what, exactly?"

"The light you both saw, apparently at the same time." He slowly uncrosses his arms, his look softening. "We think something happened that we've both been waiting for centuries…well, not us specifically, our organization."

_Of course, of course! Couldn't have been random, I had to have a white out that was symbolic._

I throw my hands up. "Okay, you're going to tell me whether I want to hear it or not, so on with it."

Christophe resumes looking annoyed. "I know you're antsy, but it would do you well to calm down and take it in. I know what I said before was a lot-"

"A lot? A lot?! Well if that don't take the cake! This is so unreal that not only would people hope it never happens to them, they couldn't even begin to fathom it!"

I take a deep breath. _I'm okay…I'm okay. _

I look at Christophe, who looks the same way he did before Kazemasa came in: full of hurt, and so down in the dumps that only a miracle could possibly make him happy again. Then it dawns on me why. _He thinks you hate him. He thinks you will never forgive him. He pledged his life to your safety, and when he jeopardized all he's worked for just to give you a peace of mind, you fed him to the wolves._

My anger is melting away. _Everything he does, he does for you. You knew that before, how could you get so blinded?_

"I'm sorry Christophe. It's been an insane few days, and I'm still taking it all in. But, I'm going to be okay."

His eyes light up. "I knew you'd be okay. Are you still angry with me? I understand if so; I deserve whatever you throw my way."

"That's the thing, you don't. You were doing nothing but your best. I'm so grateful to you Christophe. Without you, I'd be gone by now, and I'd never of understood why or just how wonderful life can be."

I must have picked the right words, because I see the burden lift off his shoulders and he actually smiles. He approaches me slowly and hugs me. I can't help but hug him back.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me, _ma bichette._"

He lets go. His eyes glisten. _Is he…crying?_

He wipes his eyes and lets off a carefree chuckle. "Okay, well I still have to tell you what we figured out. At least, what we think we figured out."

"Okay, lay it on me. I can take it."

"I trust that you can, but it will sound bizarre. Just a heads up."

I wave it off. "More bizarre than before?"

"Possibly. You see, our sacred manifesto speaks of seven artifacts lost to mankind. People have searched for centuries, but to no avail. These artifacts are not secrets; anyone can look them up and seek them. The reason they matter to us is each one is attached to the bloodlines we protect. These artifacts rightfully belong to them, and we've searched more than all the treasure hunters combined."

_Alright, so far not so bad. _"One of these artifacts is connected to Joan of Arc then?'

"Yes, and thus it's connected to you. It's her sword, the one St. Catherine lead her to. Before her trial, it was to be destroyed with her other belongings so that no relics could ever be made. She's one of the few saints with no relics. However, the sword was never found, and historians thought perhaps it broke at some point, rendering it useless and casually thrown out."

He gets pensive. "We know for a fact it is intact, but as I've said, we have no idea where it is."

I nod. "I remember hearing about that sword. You know as well as I do she never killed anyone, so the sword saw no blood by her hand." I chuckle. "It was thought to have broken because it was a whooping sword, and she used it to chase prostitutes out of the army camps. Give them a good whoop on the behind straight out of there." Now I laugh. "Pious yet feisty, you have to love it."

Christophe smiles. "I often wonder if you laugh the way she did; in my mind you two are so much alike."

I laugh again. "Blasphemy!" I joke. _What a statement. This is definitely going to take some getting used to._

I think about what I've just been told. "Okay, her sword is intact. How does that involve the light, or even me?"

His smile leaves and he becomes pensive again. "Our manifesto states that, one day, the head of the bloodline shall return through a descendant. When that happens, they will be able to find the artifact so that their history may be complete and stand tall."

_WHAT?! _"Are you talking about reincarnation?"

"Not exactly. It would be more like an event would happen, one so great that the descendant would literally be hanging on the border between the physical world and…the spirit world, if you will. They don't cross, just touch the edge with their fingertips. The bloodline head would reach out and grab their hand; a connection to transcend all logic and laws just to say 'I've got you'. In that moment, knowledge long lost is passed on. That includes the artifact, yes, but when the descendant finds it, so much more is rumored to sprout forth. Eternal questions answered, you name it." He looks me square in the eyes. "I think this moment happened for you right before the fight. I think that's why you were able to fight so well despite having no training. As for the horseback riding, apparently it just comes naturally to you."

_Alright, this is beyond bizarre. _"Let me get this straight. You think I was on the brink of death somehow, but before I got pulled back into life, Joan of Arc held my hand? Thus transferring knowledge and skills into me?"

Christophe nods. "That's the legend, and if it's true, then you can find the sword."

_I don't know where this sword is, how could I? _"Christophe, that can't be true. Even if it were possible, why now? I can't be the only descendant to ever of hung in the balance?" _God, I must have been literally scared to death before lounging at them!_

"I think it is true, and so does Yoshitsune. It would appear Kazemasa got touched as well, and at the same time you did no less. That's the oddest thing about it."

"_THAT'S _the oddest thing about this?!"

"Well, yes. Everything else was expected to happen someday, so we were prepared for it. But for it to happen to two people at the exact same time in the exact same place? I ask you, what are the odds?"

_A bajillion to one. _"You really believe this? You accept it on blind faith?"

He frowns. "It's been believed for centuries, and yes, I do believe it. I never needed proof, but you gave it to me anyway. So did Kazemasa. You two just couldn't have done the things you did otherwise."

_Kazemasa? _"What did Kazemasa do?"

Christophe blinks, a bit surprised. "He should be dead. How he was alive when we got to him is beyond me. He lost too much blood, and he should have had a collapsed lung as well. That man has defied the laws of medical science and physiology. You can't think something like that can just happen."

_Dead? I don't even want to think about it…_

"Okay Christophe, I know you're not lying to me, I just obviously need time to think about this. However, let's say for one second that I believe all of this completely. Let's say that I think it makes perfect sense. What's next?"

Christophe looks like I just told him I want to shave my head. "What do you mean, what's next? We'll go on a quest for the sword of course."

I laugh, hard. "A quest? Oh, so now this is _The DaVinci Code _meets _The Hobbit? _This is a hoot."

Christophe rolls his eyes. "I'm the one fortunate enough to have this great honor bestowed upon him and you make jokes. It's not that I don't understand, but you could be a little more courteous. You're joking on centuries of tradition, hard work and hope. Never mind that I've dedicated my whole life to it."

I blush. _He's right. _"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. Just give me some time, okay?"

Christophe smiles and nods. "You got it."

"Thank you. Well, now that that's over, can I go see Kazemasa?"

He cringes, and the anger that had been flowing through him earlier seems to have returned.

"It's not over, we have something else to discuss."

I'm surprised by this sudden change of emotion, but then I realize Christophe has been nothing but mean towards Kazemasa this whole time. _Yoshitsune has been nothing but kind to me, why isn't Christophe showing Kazemasa the same courtesy? He even saw Kazemasa grow up the way he saw me grow up. _I need to know what's going on.

"Christophe, why do you hate Kazemasa?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I don't, what makes you say that?"

I put my hands on my hips. "You're joking, right? Never mind what happened right before this talk, you've been mean and rude to him this whole time. At first I chalked it up to bantering for the show, but I know that's not true. So what gives?"

He sighs. "He's one of the seven. I respect him for that reason, and up until he met you I cherished him the way we all cherish those whom the organization swore to protect. But he's done something to make all of our lives considerably more difficult, and it'll have to be dealt with."

I can't believe my ears. _This must be what he and Yoshitsune were not seeing eye to eye on._

"What? What did he do?"

Christophe deflates before my eyes. He puts his hands in his pockets and stares at the ground. "You know."

_I do? _"Christophe, I do not. He didn't tell me. But this can't be true, he wouldn't do anything bad to us!"

He gazes up at me. "Certainly not to you."

"Stop this! What are you getting at?" Now I'm just getting annoyed.

"Okay, clearly you're going to make me say it. I was hoping I wouldn't have to because it's uncomfortable, but I should be used to life not being fair by now."

_This sounds serious. _"Christophe, if I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't ask. I swear I have no idea what he did."

"_Ma bichette_, if you really don't know, then maybe you do need to start spending time paying attention to detail like he suggested." He looks back at the ground. "He fell in love with you. Maybe it wasn't obvious at first because he was clearly trying to deny it and keep you at arm's length, but it's obvious now."

_WHAT?! God, who else can see it? I must be so dense! All this time spent wondering when it was apparently obvious?_

"Wait, why is this a setback?" I wonder out loud.

He lifts his head slowly and takes his hands out of his pockets. "Because you're in love with him too."

I can feel my cheeks burning. _It's one thing to know it yourself, but when someone lays it out like that…_

"Christophe…"

He holds up a hand to stop me. "It's been hard to watch. I knew the day would come, but that doesn't mean I was ready for it."

The words feel like they should have come out lovingly, like something a father would say, but they don't. "Christophe, I don't understand." _I really don't._

He looks at me, sorrow pouring off him. "He's not the only one to fall in love with you."

My breath catches in my throat. That's why he's been so different these past few days_. I've wanted to hear those words from him for years; that despite everything, he would love me the way I love him. _I can feel sadness wash over me the way it must have for him. _Oh, my love was misdirected. My love for Christophe is real, but not in the way I thought. He's so dear to me, and I'm going to hurt him like I did early._

"Christophe…"

This time, he shakes his head. "It's not right for me to feel this way, you know? Breaks the rules of the Guardians. So I did what we all learn to do; I hid it, so deep until it felt like it was no longer there. It came back out full force when I saw the way you looked at Kazemasa. How you sparkled!" A small smile gently lights up his face. "You look so good in love, _ma bichette_."

I blush again. "Christophe, I hope you know I love you too; if I could make my heart feel differently…"

He raises his hand to stop me again. "I know, you don't have to continue. I think now that I've said the words out loud, I can finally get over it." He rubs the back of his head. "It's just as well, had you said otherwise things still couldn't change. I'm a Guardian before I am anything else." His smile disappears, and he looks distraught. "I just wish you'd fallen in love with a stranger."

_What? Just when it feels like closure is near, he says this? _"What else is going on?"

"Yoshitsune and I didn't just talk about the artifacts; we talked about you two as well. You've basically already heard this, but we had no idea what to do when we realized the full extent of your feelings for each other. None of the bloodlines have met before, but even if they had, love wasn't a path we considered would get crossed. We were completely unprepared and at a loss."

_Poor Christophe, I've worked him overtime. _"But you said this whole episode was planned and you two acted like it was chance. If that's true, then being the planners that you are I imagine you would have wondered how Kazemasa and I would get along."

Christophe shakes his head. "I didn't know Kazemasa was coming. Yoshitsune later said he didn't see the harm, and at first, neither did I. Yoshitsune really got a kick out of watching you two. I thought we were headed for trouble the minute he saved you from those lights, but like Yoshitsune said earlier, he thought it would be good for Kazemasa. He thought maybe a beautiful friendship would develop. Obviously, he was wrong."

_Harm? _"What harm? You're acting like our meeting is a bad thing."

"Meeting no, but falling in love is a different story."

"Why?"

Christophe comes up to me and takes my hand. "This is going to be hard, but that's just the name of our game." He still looks distraught, and it seems to be mounting. "You can't see him ever again."

"WHAT?!" _No! _"How can you say that? That's cruel!"

He nods. "Maybe, but necessary. The whole point of this was to keep you safe, but whenever word gets out about the sword fight, and someday it will…" He narrows his eyes. "You'll be in great danger. Not just you, but Kazemasa as well. He had been safe, but they'll figure out what you mean to each other, and they'll use it against you. We can't allow that. You must protect yourself only, and same for him."

"You know I can take care of myself, I proved it!"

"Yes, but you've also proved you'll risk your life for Kazemasa. That can't happen. It is in the best interest of all involved, including those you have never met, if you two never see each other again."

"Christophe, no…"

"You have no choice. Yoshitsune is having this same talk with Kazemasa. If it could be any other way, we'd opt for that, but too much is at stake. I'm sorry. We often have to do things we do not want to, but it's in the name of something bigger."

Though I understand what he means, I cannot accept it. The embers of resentment from earlier surge forth into an inferno. I yank my hand away and run. _This is not happening._

I bust through the door. I don't look where I'm going, and I have no idea where I'm going. _Run, run, as fast as you can. Find Kazemasa._

This unknown lair holds many dark, long hallways. _One of them will get me to Kazemasa._

In my haste, I don't realize I run right by someone. This someone grabs me from behind, and holds me tight. I scream, and struggle to get away. Yet, the more I struggle, the tighter the arms around me become, and I find myself relaxing slowly. The person says nothing, though it's clear it's a guy and he's just waiting for me to stop.

"No…" I mutter, feeling tears slip down my face. _This can't be happening! _ _Kazemasa!_

But that's the thing about darkness; when you're surrounded by it, anything can happen.

I feel myself going limp. My fight is gone; it's all I've been doing and my body won't let me anyone. My face is flooding silently.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's okay." A gruff voice comes out of the body holding me. To my relief, it's a voice I recognize.

"Mizuki?" _Where has he been this whole time?_

"Indeed. I bet you'd like a shower, I'll take you to your room."

He says it so casually, like a concierge speaking to a hotel guest. "Mizuki, I…"

"Follow me." He commands, releasing my body then grabbing my hand. _Yeah sure, like I have a choice._

"Hang on just a minute!" I say haughtily, though his pace remains persistent. "You can't just grab me, scare me, then drag me off! I'd like some answers!"

He keeps going. "It would appear that I can. You obviously don't want to be anywhere near whomever you just ran from, but you don't know this place at all. You'll want to relax, and you won't be able to if you don't have a room."

I have no response, I just follow. We weave through the dark labyrinth in silence. I look around, hoping for a hint of where Kazemasa might be, but I realize Mizuki is right. I don't know this place, and I would like a shower. The only good thing to happen during the walk is my tears stop. _With any luck, they didn't stain my face_.

Finally, we stop. Mizuki opens the door in front of us, and my eyebrows shoot up.

The darkness is gone, the room is bathed in light. Unlike the conversation room, this room is a deep red, from the walls to the amazingly thick carpet. The furniture is a picture of grandeur and comfort. The soft scent of jasmine wafts through the air. The Ritz is starting to pale in comparison. _ If the room is this great, I bet the bathroom is even better._

Sure enough, it is. There's a tub, large and luxurious, lined with candles and an array of expensive soaps. It's separate from the shower, which is equally huge with faucets on every side. _I can think of nothing better than a 360 shower then a long soak in that tub. Well, almost nothing._

I'm about to strip when I realize Mizuki is still around. _I could ask him to leave, but there's too much to know._

"Thank you for leading me here."

He nods. "Of course. I can tell you're wondering, and this room is here for such an occasion like this."

_What occasion is that? Hell breaking loose while everyone involved tries with all their might to make it otherwise?_

"You've probably figured out this is an underground hideout, one of a couple we have throughout the world. Sometimes, we have company such as yourself, and there's no reason for you not to be comfortable."

_Oh, that occasion. _"Who's 'we'?"

Mizuki shrugs. "You know, the guys of the ninja ambush, for lack of a better way of putting it."

"You have hideouts throughout the world?"

He shrugs again. "It's not important."

_Of course it isn't. _I slip off my disgusting shoes, hoping I haven't ruined the carpet. "Um, thank you for taking care of Kazemasa. How is he?"

Mizuki shows emotion for the first time since the studio. "He's fine, he's always fine. No need to thank me, just doing my job."

_Kazemasa did say they all had different specialties, I guess Mizuki is the doctor. They'd need one, wouldn't they?_

"Where is he, I'd like to see him afterwards."

Mizuki frowns. "That is not going to happen. You both need to rest."

_Does he know? Oh who cares, I'm seeing Kazemasa one way or another._

"I don't want rest, I want to see Kazemasa after my shower. You said he was fine."

Mizuki shakes his head. "That doesn't mean you can see him."

_He does know, but he's not going to stop me. _I approach him slowly, puffing out like Kazemasa does. "Oh? You and what army is going to stop me?"

Mizuki stands in front of the door. "No army, I don't need an army to handle you."

_RUDE! _

Then it hits me. "Oh no, you're playing bodyguard, aren't you?"

He nods. "For now. I'll give you privacy, but I'll be right outside this door."

_Defeated again. _"Why did you grant such a ludicrous request? It's wrong. No one can tell me who I can and cannot see."

Confusion crosses Mizuki's different colored eyes. "What are you talking about? I was just told to make sure you don't leave this room. For your safety."

_He doesn't know then? Well don't I feel sheepish. At least he's not against me, everyone else is._

"Alright, I'm going to shower." _I really need to._

He nods again. "I'll be right outside." He turns and walks to the door, but pauses before he opens it. He peers back at me. "And, uh, don't worry too much. About Kazemasa. It'll be fine." With that, he opens the door and leaves.

As soon as it closes shut, I collapse. I can't explain it, I just sort of fall. Thankfully I hit this wonderfully soft carpet, but the minute I do, I cry. I cry for the change. I cry for the unfairness. I cry for the inevitable. I cry for Christophe, Yoshitsune, and Kazemasa. When I think I can cry no more, I then cry for myself. _The love I feel is so strong, I figured it could overcome anything, but what is love compared to power? Or destiny? _Eventually, the river of tears runs dry_. Enough now_. _Get up. You need to pull yourself up. Use the strength you swear you've found._

And it takes every fiber of my being, but I do get up.

* * *

The lights are out. I've long since showered and changed into the clothes left for me (_a kimono, of course it's a kimono, do I even have the damn thing on right?_) and I try to sleep. Needless to say, it's not going well. With no windows in the room, I can't tell the time, and I can only assume my purse is still at the studio so I can't even check my cell phone for the time. I debate about attempting to leave, but I tried earlier and Mizuki wouldn't budge. Didn't matter what I did or said, he stood there like a guard at Buckingham palace yet somehow still managed to block my every move. I debated about trying to take him out or flirt my way past him, but both would have been futile. Instead, I lie on my side upon this exquisite bed and think about Kazemasa.

_The agony on his face when he left, that wasn't because of his wound, it was because he knew what Yoshitsune was going to say. That's why he kissed my forehead; it was his way of saying goodbye. He's probably already resigned himself into thinking that's the end. But that can't be our goodbye! There's so much left to say, and I refuse to just accept this situation. Maybe I should try to knock Mizuki out…_

With that, I roll to my other side to see if there's a lamp nearby, but what I find instead is a much bigger surprise.

"ENYA?!" I scream, holding the blankets up to my chin.

He cringes at the volume of my voice, then makes a swift shushing motion. He's just there, hanging out by the side of the bed, like he does it all the time.

"Enya, what are you doing here? I didn't even hear you come in!"

He chuckles. "You wouldn't have, would you? I am a ninja after all, I am one with the shadows." He ends this with a dramatic bow, then stands back up and winks at me.

I groan. "You're ridiculous."

More chuckles. "Well, even if I were just an average Joe, I doubt you would have heard me come in. You were so lost in thought I could have had a rave in this room and you wouldn't have noticed."

I put my hand over my eyes. "Enough with the exaggerating."

"Who's exaggerating? I was serious about that."

I take my hand away and look at him. He seems to have momentarily curbed his flirtatious nature, he actually does look serious.

"Okay, so maybe I was a little deep- hey wait a minute! Answer me! What are you doing here?"_  
_

His serious look stays. "Mizuki needed a break. Well, actually he could have stayed here all night, but I convinced him to let me take over."

I hold the sheets tight. "Why?" I ask, even though I have a decent idea and am suddenly feeling nervous.

He folds his arms. "Relax, I don't bite…unless you're into that." Another wink.

I glare at him; he frowns. "Sorry, that just kind of comes on its own. I didn't come here to make you feel uncomfortable, I came to help."

Now I'm curious. "I swear Enya, if you follow that up with anything involving 'womanly needs', I am going to mess you up."

He raises his eyebrows. "Well, not that I wouldn't enjoy that, but no. You want to be with Kazemasa, right?"

He has my full attention. "How did you know that?

"I think a better question would be who doesn't know that? The guys and I are highly trained professionals; we should have been the ones rushing to help him when he got shot. You reacted so quickly we were snails by comparison! You shocked us all, straight into a stupor just about. Your feelings for him became obvious then. If that weren't evidence enough, what you did to those two men to protect him was."

The thought of him and the others staring at my kill makes me uneasy. "You saw that?"

"We all did. We cleaned up your crime scene sweetheart, and boy, talk about a crime of passion."

I groan. "I'm sorry, that should have been my responsibility and no one else's."

He sits on the bed's edge and pats the top of my head. "Don't worry about it. We deal with stuff like that all the time. Now, do you want to see Kazemasa or not?"

I let go of the sheets and nod eagerly. "So much! Do you know where he is?"

"Indeed. I was bodyguarding him, and man, it's clear he's in pain. I've never seen him like that before. Oh sure, he tried to hide it, but some things can't be hidden."

My heart feels raw. I throw off the covers and get out of bed. Enya stands as well. "Where is he? Tell me, I'll find it. No sense in you getting in trouble."

Enya shrugs. "I'm in trouble already. I have no idea why Yoshitsune ordered me to keep you two apart, but that's one order I can't keep. He made it sound so final, and that's just depressing. I owe Kazemasa anyway, so it'll be worth whatever comes my way."

I'm torn between asking what happened and thanking him when he looks at the door suddenly. He grabs my hand. "Quickly, Mizuki will be back soon and Kazemasa's door won't be unguarded for much longer."

Out the door we go. I'm barefoot and reeling from excitement, but I match his pace. Through the darkness once more I go, but this time with confidence and drive.

Soon after, we stop at a door. Enya lets go of my hand. "Here you are. It'll be unlocked, just go in when you're ready. I need to get back to your room."

Before he can move, I grab him and give him a big hug. "Thank you Enya."

He's surprised, but he hugs me back. "Aww shucks, it was worth it for the hug alone."

He runs back the way we just came. I stand in front of the door, now nervous as hell. What do I hope to accomplish here? _You know damn well you don't want to say goodbye, but he's used to it._

I shut off my thoughts. I'm just going to go in. _Come what may._

I take a deep breath and open the door.


End file.
